Deberes
by Mouka
Summary: Debería dejar de hacer muchas cosas, y debería empezar a hacer otras tantas; como por ejemplo, dejar de buscar amantes, dejar esa necesidad tan desquiciante de compañía y afecto sin formalidades ni sentimientos. Entonces, ¿Debería dejar a Ibuki pretenderme, debería corresponderle, o simplemente debería olvidar? Debería hacer muchas otras cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Mundo Fanfiction, aquí me tienen de vuelta con un proyecto bastante curioso, inspirado ligeramente en el libro **_Will Grayson, Will Grayson,_** si no lo han leído, se los recomiendo muchísimo, es verdaderamente genial :D

Volviendo con fics desde el punto de vista del protagonista, un intento de humor, drama, romanticismo, y un enrevesado conjunto de situaciones bizarras.

Bueno, sin mas...

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Deberes**

 _By Madoka_

* * *

 **I**

La mejor manera de conocer a alguien es revisando su tocador, su botiquín médico, más específicamente. Si te encuentras con cajas de pastillas contra la jaqueca y migraña, puede que el tipo en cuestión sufra de dicha anomalía por sus constantes ataques de histeria, seguidos del compulsivo comportamiento de un neurótico reprimido con dejos de superioridad; si te topas con laxantes, termómetros, banditas y cientos de pomadas, es mejor reconsiderar la elección que se tuvo al escoger amante, puede que te llegues a hacer de una amiga metrosexual; y si por lo contrario, solo ves en los estantes medicamento para la digestión, es preferible huir de ahí sin decir nada, a menos que quieras compartir tu ropa sucia con un sella calzoncillos perezoso.

Lo digo por experiencia propia; desagradablemente, ya me ha pasado.

Con Tsurugi pude apreciar su excesivo uso de analgésicos y medicamento prescrito para sus crisis nerviosas; después de todo tiene problemas de conducta, psicológicos y familiares, además de ser un obsesivo y le guste el maltrato físico. Quedando al descubierto completamente cuando me pidió que lo sometiera, luego de que me ordenara gritarle su nombre mientras me embestía furiosamente atado a la cama.

A Kirino, desde donde se le quisiera ver, se le notaba a leguas su metrosexualidad para nada disimulada, al contrario, sumamente expuesta y llamativa. Con él no necesite inmiscuirme a profundidad en su cosmetología y fármacos del botiquín; ya la alcoba se decoraba con sus cremas exfoliantes, y las mascarillas de sábila y pepino que se levantaban orgullosas en las repisas de las paredes cubiertas de papel tapiz rosado con flores.

Y por último, de la peor forma posible me di cuenta del estómago flojo de Sangoku, y sus cientos de jarabes digestivos; un día que se nos ocurrió juntar nuestra ropa sucia y dejarme a mi llevarla a lavar, ¿Qué tan cómodo te puedes sentir con una persona cuando ni siquiera te tomas las ligerezas de limpiarte adecuadamente al ir al baño? Un desagradable encuentro con la ropa interior sellada del deportista me fue suficiente para salir huyendo.

Esta vez las cosas se complicaban y me ponían en una pésima situación a la que no lograba encontrar respuesta. Y no porque hubiese dado con un medicamento o productos fuera de mis experiencias en el diagnóstico de personalidad de los posibles amantes con los que comparto las noches, sino que ahí, ¡ni siquiera había un botiquín!

Nada, ni un solo cajón donde se guarden las pertenencias de cuidado íntimo, no, el tocador solo era eso, un maldito espejo colgado de la pared sobre el lavamanos que no tenía mueble, ¡era un desgraciado simplista!

Aparte de lo pequeño que era el cubículo que pretendía ser baño, lo único que halle fue papel higiénico, revistas viejas, y jabón, mucho, mucho jabón. Con eso debía deducir algo, ¿no? Tal vez es un neurótico sadomasoquista como Tsurugi y le gusta mantener todo limpio, pero no había trapos o algo con que limpiar. O un metrosexual como Kirino y le complacía permanecer impecable a toda costa, ¡pero no había toallas, ni secadora, ni desodorante! ¿Qué rayos era todo aquello? ¿Dónde estaban las cosas prácticas que deben estar en un baño? A lo mejor es un sucio perezoso como Sangoku, pero los paquetes de papel me dicen lo contrario.

¿Cómo pretende que lo catalogue? ¿Qué debo pensar de él ahora? ¿Cómo actuare?

Le eche un vistazo atrás del espejo, por si de casualidad se me paso un escondite secreto, pero nada, igual; la pared de ladrillos estaba cubierta por las baldosas blancas.

Me lamente mentalmente el haber accedido a seguirlo, arrepentido de cruzar la puerta, escuchar las bisagras oxidadas rechinar y llenarme de ese falso aroma del ambientador de hogar barato.

Superficial, si, superficialismo y estereotipos; no me importan.

¿Cómo le pude haber dicho que si? Con su socarrona risa, y esa mirada afilada y oscura, ¿Cómo diablos le dije que sí? Oh no, la pregunta que debo formularme en estos instantes no es como, si no ¿Por qué me lo pidió a mí?

De cualquier forma ahí estaba, y me tendría que resignar y cumplir con el cometido que me encomendó de primera instancia.

Me revolví el cabello un poco, acomodándolo, evitando que perdiera su estilizada forma compacta y sedosa, viéndome detenidamente en el espejo. Tenía los ojos ojerosos, debí haberle hecho caso a Kirino cuando me recomendó la base de maquillaje para ocultar mis desvelos; una cara cansada no encanta a nadie, una cara cansada da lástima.

Lástima no quería que sintieran por mí.

Después vino a mi memoria el recuerdo de la última frase que menciono antes de irse; _"tu solo deja de pensar y aprovecha. No te mortifiques buscando respuestas a preguntas estúpidas; ¡disfrútalo!"._ Fue un terrible consejo que me dejo pensando mucho más de lo que se suponía debía hacer.

Y ahí, metido en el diminuto, estrecho, microscópico baño del departamento de Ibuki, es que volvía a pensar demasiado, cuestionándome las verdaderas intenciones con este encuentro "casual" y la repentina y extraña forma en que se me precipito.

" _Veámonos en mi departamento",_ fue lo único que dijo, siquiera me lo pregunto, fue una directa propuesta que bien pude rechazar pero raramente acepte, cuando ya me había negado cerca de siete veces antes.

Suspire cansado y me apoye sobre el inodoro. ¿Salgo? Era mi duda, ¿Qué encontraría del otro lado de la puerta? Además de una cocina la mitad de pequeña que el baño, una estancia horrible y un cuarto sin cama con pisos de tatami, nada bueno.

Total, me dije, dejando salir el aire un poco relajado, ya estás aquí, así que cumple tu palabra.

¿Cuándo caí a sus invitaciones? No tengo la más remota idea, pero seguro ira a enmarcarse sobre una nota que diga, _"jamás volver al baño",_ punto.

¿Qué debía esperar de Ibuki Munemasa en esta ocasión? ¿Un arrogante chico creyéndose macho alfa, un sumiso meloso anticuado y romántico, o un sucio depravado muy rápido?

Un desordenado mental, pensé, alguien sin sentido común.

Bueno, bueno, independientemente de cómo sea en la cama es punto y aparte, tu solo te metiste a la guarida del lobo feroz, Caperucita, ¡jódete ahora!

Me pase la mano por el cabello por cuarta vez en lo que llevaba metido en el cuarto de baño; es una manía muy mala que tengo cada vez que me pongo nervioso. Espera un segundo, ¿estaba nervioso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaría nervioso por meterme con Ibuki? Me he metido con peores.

Pero con Ibuki nunca, siempre le saque la vuelta cada que abordaba sutilmente el tema y me lo proponía indecorosamente. Incluso he llegado a pasarme de los límites con el entrenador Endou, y la mitad del equipo, pero ninguno del oficial de Japón. Era algo así como una estricta regla que me propuse a cumplir; fuera de mi campo laboral.

El Shinsei Inazuma Japan era como un trabajo para mí, hay que ser profesional ante todo, y no involucrarse de más con tus compañeros. Así que, ¿Por qué estaba ahí a punto de revolcarme con Ibuki?

No lo sabía, pero me dije, "ya que", alzando los hombros y viéndome de nuevo en el espejo.

Y la excelente pregunta siguiente era; ¿Cómo debería salir? Tantos deberías y tantas equivocaciones, ¡debería darte vergüenza todo esto! Gracias porque ya supere mi baja autoestima.

¿Cómo salgo? ¿Completamente vestido, como si nada, o a medias, desnudo? No quiero parecer desesperado, hay que darle curiosidad y ansias al acompañante; algo con que entretenerse, que no se vaya a las directas: juguemos un rato. Aunque, ¿Qué tanto quería jugar yo?

Con esas ideas muy claras en mi cabeza, algo confundido, ciertamente, me quite los pantalones y desabroche los primeros tres botones de mi camisa, dejando al descubierto un poco de piel de mi pecho, con mis piernas largas y tersas bien depiladas, y mis boxers ajustados; me eche el cabello hacia atrás antes de verme en el espejo por última vez, respirando profundamente. Salí del baño.

El trayecto del baño al cuarto es relativamente corto, a pesar de que este en el extremo opuesto del departamento, no tarde más de diez segundos cuando ya estaba parado frente a la puerta corredera de la única y principal habitación.

Me sudaban las manos y comencé a morderme el labio inferior. Estaba nervioso, según parece. Y no se bien aún por qué; no es la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien, cielos, ¿a qué se debe tanta niñería? Ya hable de eso, ya, en buena onda, basta. Deja de morderte el labio y sudar que entonces dejaras de verte apetecible y sentirán lastima, y lastima no deseas transmitir.

Muy tu compañero de equipo, sí, pero es un chico, y todos los chicos tenemos lo mismo, solo en distintas proporciones.

Suspire de nuevo y baje la mirada, pensando todavía en qué sería con lo primero que me topase al abrir esa puerta. En fin, de un movimiento, abrí completamente, sin levantar los ojos del suelo, entre y cerré tras de mí.

Al alzar la vista me encontré a un Ibuki sentado justo en medio de la habitación, en calzoncillos, inquiriéndome perplejo, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, me examinaba de arriba abajo. Su rostro se crispo y leves rubores adornaron sus mejillas.

-Whoa- lo escuche exclamar idiotamente con su tono sorprendido, sin despegarme la mirada. Fruncí el ceño y torcí la boca, desviando mis ojos a otro lado.

-¿Qué se supone que significa ese whoa?- le pregunte entre apenado y disgustado, no evitando levantar un poco el tono. De inmediato Ibuki se dio cuenta de mi creciente incomodidad y se retractó, sacudiendo la cabeza nerviosamente, tenso.

-Ah… yo, lo siento… no fue mi intensión… salió solo. Disculpa si te molesto. Fue solo una expresión- se notaba cuanto costoso le era pronunciar aquellas simples palabras. Volteo la cabeza, rascándose la nuca, aumentando la coloración de su cara.

Sonreí de lado instintivamente, después de todo, incluso Ibuki tenía sus momentos adorables.

Lentamente me fui acercando a él, intercalando mis pies por delante, en un sutil pero provocativo movimiento de cadera. Estire mi pierna derecha, rozando con mis dedos su piel, ocasionando que fijara sus desconcertados ojos en mis acciones. Deslice mi pie por su pierna, subiendo gradualmente, aplique un tanto de fuerza, logrando separarle ambas extremidades, me cole entre ellas.

Ibuki estaba completamente anonadado, observándome sin proferir ruido alguno. Di un par de pasos más y me senté sobre su estómago, haciendo que se reclinara sobre sus codos. Flexione mis rodillas a cada lado de su torso y lo sujete por los hombros, sin dejar de verlo directamente.

Relamí mis labios con la punta de la lengua, en un gesto seductor que lo hizo pasar saliva. Apreté mis dedos impetuosamente sobre sus musculosos hombros, reduciendo la distancia entre nuestros rostros, le plante un seguro beso en los labios.

Un beso sumamente curioso y distante, nulo, en pocas palabras. No hubo un beso, Ibuki se negó a abrir la boca, solo se limitaba a sentir el paseo de mi lengua sobre sus labios tensos y fríos. Continúe por unos instantes esperando ocurriera un cambio, pero no, nada, se quedó estático como una piedra.

Abrí un ojo y lo pude ver con la cara sonrojada a más no poder, acompañado de su ceño fruncido y las diminutas gotas de sudor resbalarle la frente.

Resople mentalmente, acabando de una vez con aquel insipiente contacto. Me le quede viendo unos momentos, con mis ánimos a punto de derrumbarse y esa subida de autoestima descendiendo brutalmente hasta el suelo.

¿De eso me estuve mortificando tanto?

Finalmente Ibuki normalizo su respiración, que no tengo idea de cuándo ni cómo la perdió, para fijar sus ojos en mí de nuevo.

Incline la cabeza a un lado, haciendo un gesto muy obvio con las cejas.

Ibuki sonrió, por primera vez en los minutos que llevábamos dentro del cuarto, sonrió sinceramente, con los ojos resplandecientes y apacibles, me miro cariñosamente.

Palmo mis muslos delicadamente, estremeciéndome.

-Hablemos- dijo, tomándome de la cintura, me levanto cuidadosamente, sentándome sobre el tatami a su lado. Por mi parte estaba totalmente aturdido sin comprender lo que sucedida, ¿A qué se debía ese repentino cambio de planes? ¿Hablemos? ¿Qué pretende con ese "hablemos"? ¿Qué hablemos de verdad, charlar, conversar?

-¿Quieres platicar?- pregunte. Este se incorporó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí, aún mantenía su extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, quiero conversar, hablemos de algo- soltó simplemente, como si no importara y fuera una trivialidad. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Entonces por qué estás en ropa interior si pretendías hablar desde un principio?- le cuestione, aun sin creerme el revesado giro de los acontecimientos.

Ibuki frunció la boca y arrugo la frente.

-Tú dijiste que me pusiera cómodo; así me estoy usualmente en mi departamento.

-Ah, ya veo- fue lo único que atine a decirle, desviando la vista otra vez. Note la amplia sonrisa de Ibuki, y sentí como tomaba mi mano sobre el muslo. Me gire para verlo, y al fin pude encontrarme con sus ojos.

* * *

 **En línea…**

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Mr. Basket?

 **Shindou Takuto:** Mal, muy mal.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Y eso? ¿Tan malo es en la cama? ¿Eyaculador precoz, o de plano necesita pastillitas azules?

 **Shindou Takuto:** No, nada de eso, fue peor.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿En serio? Vaya, y eso que se ve como un chico en forma.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Cierra la boca, ¡No pasó nada, nada! No hicimos otra cosa más que platicar por horas, ¡horas!

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Qué? ¿Chacharearon? ¿De verdad?

 **Shindou Takuto:** Si, por horas, vimos televisión y pedimos comida a domicilio, ¡nada más, nada de nada más paso!

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¡Te dije que te arreglaras! Seguro te llevaste esos enormes boxers grises, cuantas veces te he dicho que deberías tirarlos.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Si, Kirino, muchas cosas debería hacer que no hago, ya se. Pero esta vez no me equivoque en nada, hice lo mismo de siempre; me encerré en su baño, y oh sorpresa, no tiene botiquín. Entre en pánico.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Ahí está tu respuesta; le debiste haber parecido un paranoico desquiciado.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Kirino, hablo en serio cuando te digo que estaba bien todo, se quedó impactado cuando me vio, casi babeaba. Nos besamos, bueno, no exactamente nos besamos pero lo intente, y después me dijo que quería hablar, ¡así nada más!

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Seguro te propasaste con ese beso, Takuto, es que a veces hay que medirse.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Ay Kirino, no me entiendes, te garantizo que iba con todas las de tener sexo, créeme, no sé qué paso que de buenas a primeras se echó para atrás.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Bueno, sus razones ha de tener, si supuestamente no hiciste nada malo, te creeré. Se debió asustar y mejor dijo "ay, Dios, un ser tan majestuoso como este no puede ser ensuciado con mis manos mortales. No puedo, no puedo".

 **Shindou Takuto:** Gracias, Ranmaru, eres un amor.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** De nada, ya sabes; cuando quieras (beso).

 **Shindou Takuto:** En ese caso, ¿Por qué no vienes a la casa? Me quede con antojo.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Uy, que si me encantaría, pero he quedado con Minamisawa de ir al cine, así que pues no podré. Tal vez mañana.

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¡Para mañana ya estaré frio! Además, Minamisawa es más homosexual que tú y yo juntos; tú odias a los gays. ¿De cuándo acá sales con él? ¿Le pides permiso a Kurama?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** No soportare tus ataques de celos, nena. Kurama y yo lo compartimos, no te preocupes (guiño). ¡Chao!

 **Shindou Takuto:** Descuida, no sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima. Adiós.

Espere un rato luego de que se desconectara, para enviarle un icono de una mano con el dedo medio alzado.

* * *

Entre el millón de cosas que debía hacer, y extrañamente hacía, una de ellas era ir al entrenamiento de soccer. Hacía mucho calor, sentía el cuerpo pesado y pegajoso, estaba incomodo, empapado en sudor, ya podía apreciar la urticaria rodearme el cuerpo entero.

Tenma se barrió para quitarme la pelota, en un distraído movimiento; me fui al suelo de bruces sin poner las manos.

-¡Shindou! Lo siento tanto- se disculpó apresuradamente, bajando la cabeza y estirando los brazos para ayudarme a levantar. Le hice ademan con la mano de que se despreocupara, que estaba bien, mientras me recargaba en mis rodillas, notando el fino hilo de sangre que comenzó a brotar de mi labio superior. Después de todo si hubo problema.

Me mandaron a la enfermería, donde la enfermera en turno me dio unos analgésicos y un pañuelo para detener la hemorragia. Me había mordido el labio al caer. Le di las gracias, por no haber hecho nada más que calmar mi malestar, y me fui a los vestidores; no volvería al entrenamiento con este clima tan sofocante, bajo el sol y con el labio maltrecho.

Además, no estaba de ánimos, la nocturna conversación con Kirino, la decepcionante situación con Ibuki de cierto modo me afecto, lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era tumbarme en una cama y dormir, y si era con alguien más, mejor.

Con Tenma jamás me he acostado, porque alguna vez, Tsurugi me comento lo emocionalmente aprensivo que es, y esa es una de las imprescindibles reglas de supervivencia que tengo; 1). No tomarle demasiada importancia a nada. 2). No relacionarse sentimentalmente con nadie. 3). Callarse. Y si seguía esas simples indicaciones, todo iba de maravilla. Así que básicamente, Tenma estaba fuera de mi estricto orden de vida.

Aunque en estos momentos estoy fallando deliberadamente con la numero 1; estoy pensando mucho y dándole la innecesaria importancia al particular encuentro con Ibuki, sus razones y su detestable baño sin botiquín médico. Ocasionando, en su defecto, mi falta de concentración y logrando así que mi vida se vaya a la mierda lentamente. Dando inicio con este maldito labio deforme.

De camino fuera de los vestidores, mi móvil vibro en el bolsillo. Era un mensaje por whatsapp, de Ibuki.

" _Veámonos en mi departamento",_ decía.

¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya se me acabaron los temas de conversación interesantes! A menos que quieras que te hable sobre música clásica y mi afinidad por los puros cubanos y las copas de vino, además de que puedo añadir mi multifacético y versátil carácter bipolar y deprimente, acompañado de la bochornosa anécdota que origino todo este disparate ¡y mi necesidad de revolcarme con alguien!

Y como tengo mucho autocontrol, siguiendo mis reglas básicas para la supervivencia en vida, me calle. Y solo le conteste con un _"no puedo"._

" _Vamos, solo será un rato"._ Un rato suena mejor, pero no lo suficiente como para convencerme, porque sé que solo está alardeando.

" _Tengo entrenamiento, lo siento. En otra ocasión"._ Trate de deslindarme lo mejor que podía, lo cual tardaba en surtir efecto.

" _Esta tarde, después de las cuatro, a esa hora no estas ocupado, ¿o sí?"._ Qué bien se sabe mi rutinario itinerario. _"Puedo pasar por ti luego de la práctica. Podemos ir a comer algo"._

Y esa fue la gota insistente que termino por derramar mi vaso de paciencia. Busque en mi cabeza algo factible, pero todo lo que hallaba sonaba estúpido e incoherente, y mi prolongada espera la interpreto como una respuesta afirmativa.

" _Entonces, ¿paso por ti?"._

" _No, te veo en tu departamento. Adiós"._ No me espere a que contestara, cerré la ventanilla y guarde el celular. Resople mentalmente, culpándome de lo idiota que soy al meterme con tipos como él, tipos que no tienen botiquín medico en el baño.

Mire el entrenamiento por un rato, quedándome hasta tarde para hablar con Kirino. Cielos, hablar, esa palabra se volvía tabú para mí, una que debo comenzar a sacar de mi vocabulario sino quiero experimentar el abrumador recuerdo de Ibuki y sus conversaciones, pero ah, qué cosas, hoy la experimentare físicamente de nuevo. ¡Qué emoción!

-¿Cuántas aspirinas te dio Amira? ¿Veinte? ¡Te ves del asco!- soltó sarcástico mientras se sentaba en la banca, secándose el cuello con la toalla.

-Si hubiera tomado veinte aspirinas no me vería del asco, seria al revés, créeme- le espete tratando de sonar divertido, pero de mi boca solo salió una frase decaída y desganada, muy forzosa que obviamente percato Kirino.

-¿Te pasa algo malo, además de lo usual?

-Sí; Ibuki me invito otra vez a su departamento.

-Uh…- fingió asombro, sacudiendo la mano de arriba abajo -. Me compadezco de ti. Es una verdadera pena que ahora tengas un compromiso.

-¡No es un compromiso! Si quiero, no voy, no estoy obligado- me defendí, sentándome a su lado.

-Pero si haces eso, quedaras como una zorra chillona- se alzó de hombros, haciendo un ademan muy obvio con las manos, torciendo la mueca -. Y no quieres quedar mal con tus compañeros laborales, ¿no?

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa zorra chillona, que te lo haya dicho Kariya no significa que lo puedas usar conmigo- me señale, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Me pareció apropiado utilizarlo aquí, total, es lo que eres- rodé los ojos; es inútil tratar de razonar con Kirino luego de un agotador entrenamiento, debí recordarlo cuando me aproximaba, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la endemoniada tarde que debería pasar con Ibuki.

Suspire.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, dejare de herir tus sentimientos- un momento de silencio -. Bueno, ya dime como te invito.

-Por whatsapp- solté algo decadente, contrayendo mi mueca sin mirarlo directamente.

-¿Whatsapp? Vaya, que tacaño, no quería gastar ni un centavo en un mensaje.

-Hablo en serio, me dijo que nos viéramos en su departamento, como la última vez.

-A lo mejor esta vez sí sucede.

-Uy, si, sobre todo con su insistencia de vernos y venir por mí.

-¿Se ofreció a pasar por ti? ¡Qué romántico!- y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, fingiendo ternura. Volví a rodar los ojos.

-No, no es romántico, es molesto. Es como un crio insistente y pedante.

-Pero bueno, iras, ganó- y se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia. Kirino tenía razón, independientemente de lo imbécil e infantil que fuera Ibuki, yo iría a su departamento, convencido, a duras penas, ahorrándome la humillación de verlo pasar por mí.

Suspire otra vez.

-Te vas a desinflar, ya basta.

-No, no puedo "bastar". ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que diré, ya se me acabo la charla!

-Ya te dije, a lo mejor esta vez si se hace, no pienses tanto en lo que dirás, sino en lo que escucharas- y me guiño un ojo, picándome con el codo. Resople mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué debía esperar de un maldito metrosexual liberador? ¡Nada más que positivismo! -. Mira, tómalo por este lado; vas, hacen lo que quieran hacer, y luego te vas al yoga. Hoy es jueves, hoy dan clase.

Como Tsurugi fuma un Wild Seven, Kirino se toma un vaso de Jack Daniel's y Sangoku canta a todo pulmón Somebody to Love; yo hago yoga después del sexo.

No inmediatamente, pero si era la primer actividad física que realizaba luego de dicho acto. Me relaja y hace sentir bien, descansado, tranquilo y sereno, logro olvidarme de mi penosa situación y de todas las congojas de mi vida. Adoro el yoga después del sexo; es tan gratificante y llenador, que a veces solo tengo sexo para hacer yoga, porque se siente increíble esa combinación.

Aunque jamás he intentado juntarlas directamente.

-Lo considerare- le dije a Kirino, poniéndome de pie.

-¿Impaciente?- me pregunto, viéndome pícaramente con una sonrisa.

-Cállate- me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme, no sin antes escucharlo a gritos que saludara a Ibuki de su parte.

El taxi se detuvo frente al destartalado edificio de apartamentos, donde vive Ibuki. No me gusta esa zona de la ciudad, si, está llena de comercios, centros comerciales y las principales fábricas, perfecta para la vida laboral, social y nocturna, pero está repleta de autos, un espantoso trafico todos los días, uno debe caminar o andar en bicicleta por ahí.

Ibuki me conto, en una de nuestras fastidiosas y eternas charlas, que va caminando al trabajo, no le queda demasiado lejos, ni tampoco la escuela, donde entrena baloncesto. En teoría; ese lugar le sienta bien a él, no a mí.

Le tendí los billetes al conductor y se fue. El edificio es viejo, su fachada antigua es desdeñosa, pero sólida. El departamento de Ibuki esta hasta el último piso, en una esquina, desde aquí abajo puedo ver la ventana de la habitación.

Di un paso iniciando mi andar cuando el teléfono vibro nuevamente. Otro whatsapp, de Ibuki.

" _Cambio de planes; veámonos en el Mercado de Chispas del Barrio de Sarasa"._ Y ahí fue que posiblemente tenga cierta veracidad la suposición de Kirino sobre la avaricia de Ibuki. Me manda whatsapps en lugar de mensajes normales, tal vez es mucho más práctico y sencillo, pero yo tuve que pagar el domicilio de la comida que pedimos la vez que nos vimos. Así que no le está remunerando muy bien el trabajo, al parecer.

No me molestaba haber pagado un par de billetes de más al conductor del taxi, el Barrio de Sarasa está cerca, figurativamente hablando; son unas ocho cuadras, si no es que más. Aunque bien me puede sentar el caminar. Gire sobre mis talones y avance en dirección citada, contestándole el mensaje con un elocuente _"ok"._

Sarasa se está ubicado estratégicamente en un cruce peatonal muy transitado, donde es fácil perderse entre sus tiendas y restaurantes. Se conforma por cuatro edificios enormes en cada esquina, y por establecimientos diversos en sus alrededores cercanos. Ese sitio se llena de estudiantes a esta hora, y pasado el rato, de adultos jóvenes que salen de trabajar.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud, la muchedumbre y su barullo me hacían doler la cabeza, no soporto el tumulto de gente aglomerada en un solo lugar, es una verdadera merma de tiempo. Las constantes punzadas en la cabeza me hicieron pensar en los analgésicos de Tsurugi, y si debía tomarlos con un trago de whisky.

Finalmente pude librarme del enjambre de personas y entrar en el edificio comercial donde se encontraba Mercado de Chispas, un nombre bastante baboso para una heladería, pero no es asunto mío involucrarme en la toma de decisión de nombres. Subí por las escaleras eléctricas y me pase una mano por el cabello.

Ahí estaba Ibuki, en el preciso momento en que atravesé la cristalina puerta, lo divise esperándome pacientemente sentado en una mesa de la esquina, comiéndose tranquilo un helado de fresa con chispas de colores. Nótese; la especialidad del lugar son las chispas.

-Llegaste- dijo en cuanto me vio acercarme, sonrió. A modo de saludo, me quede callado y levante la barbilla, forzando una media sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Me quite la mochila y me senté frente a él.

-No sabía que te gustara Mercado de Chispas- dije para romper el hielo, tratando de sonar casual.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mi- sonrió, yo me pase una mano por el cabello y mire en ambas direcciones. Se reclino sobre el respaldo, sacando su móvil del bolsillo -. Además, aquí hay wifi gratis- y lo movió en el aire. Yo solo pude corresponderle falsamente el gesto, con mis hombros tensos.

No es que sea prepotente, pero tengo ciertos estándares cuando salgo con alguien; no salgo con pobres. Lamento la expresión. No necesariamente deben estarse pudriendo en dinero, al menos llevar una vida estable y plena, algo así como yo y mis gastos; sé que soy de familia adinerada, por ello tengo gustos particulares. Aunque puedo adaptarme, a un modo y nivel, ni más ni menos.

Ibuki trabaja medio tiempo en un restaurante de Sarasa, como mesero, vive en un departamento pequeño de un edificio viejo y feo, apenas se logra sustentar la semana, y entrena baloncesto en Gassan Kunimitsu. No es exactamente mi tipo, no llena precisamente mis estándares requeridos para un posible amante.

No quiero sonar pretensioso, pero así es como soy y así me he criado, no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos por alguien que ni siquiera sé para qué me quiere.

-¿No gustas un helado?- soltó de pronto, sacándome del repentino estupor en el que me había sumergido. Negué con la cabeza.

-Ahora no, gracias- baje la mirada y me pase una mano por el cabello.

-Bueno, y, ¿Cómo estás?- ¿de verdad daríamos inicio a ese tipo de conversaciones aburridas que la gente normal hace cuando se acaban de encontrar? Detesto esas charlar, son tediosísimas, yo prefiero ir al punto, pero recuerda, no hay que parecer desesperado. Me pase una mano por el cabello.

-Amm… bien, supongo. ¿Y tú?

-Excelente, ha sido un gran día- y sonrió. Esa sonrisa me estaba crispando los nervios. Me dije a mi mismo que esa venía siendo una pérdida de tiempo, uno que bien podría estar aprovechando en algo más productivo que estar "platicando" con Ibuki. Resople mentalmente y suspire. Tendría que faltar a una de mis reglas más importantes, y hacerme escuchar, o soportar por no sé cuánto tiempo más esta estúpida "cháchara".

-Ibuki- comencé diciendo, llamando la atención del aludido de inmediato, que levanto la vista de su helado -. Quisiera ir al grano, sabes, no me gusta estar dándole vueltas a las cosas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Y por favor, no me digas que hablar porque estoy empezando a odiar el término que le das.

-¿Término? ¿Cuál término?- pregunto confundido, volví a suspirar.

-Ese, ese de pretender levantar una "conversación" sin mucho sentido. Usualmente cuando alguien me pide vernos, es para hacer otro tipo de cosas, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero- alce una ceja, observándolo inquisitivamente para que entendiera la indirecta que fue directa. Ibuki frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-Pero sí estamos haciendo algo- exclamo a la defensiva. Me pase una mano por el cabello, me comenzaba a dar cuenta de lo poco racional que sonaba todo aquello.

-Creo que tu concepto de hacer y el mío, no son exactamente iguales.

-Sí, sí lo son. Estamos haciendo algo, por supuesto que hacemos algo- pronuncio en un tono demasiado alegre para la circunstancia, consternándome. La tensión era evidente, mi aturdimiento igualmente visible. Ibuki se rio un poco, y luego de colgar en suspenso la frase, remato -. Nos estamos conociendo.

No me habría sorprendido tanto escuchar esa oración, si no fuera porque ya antes tuve el placer y el gusto de oír las mismas palabras pronunciadas de distintos labios, en un tono completamente diferente y de una persona ajena y totalmente contrariada con el Ibuki que tenía enfrente, por supuesto, con las mismas intensiones y sentimientos encontrados. No me habría sorprendido tanto porque pensé jamás escucharlas de nuevo, porque me dedique a no saber más de ellas.

Mis hombros se tensaron instintivamente y me pase una mano por el cabello. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espina y temblé ligeramente, con la contenta y resplandeciente mirada de Ibuki sobre mí.

Reí nervioso, fingiendo una completa empatia, destensando los brazos, los colé sobre la mesa, aparentando calma. Ibuki me siguió la corriente.

-Oye, mira que interesante, suena divertido y todo eso, pero, antes de seguir con nuestra "conversación sobre conocernos", creo que te aceptare tu propuesta inicial, ¿me podrías traer un helado?

-¡Claro, seguro!- Ibuki pareció no percibir mi irónico e incómodo tono, al contrario, se veía complacido de hacerme un favor tan banal como aquel -. ¿De qué lo quieres?

-… ¡Pistache! Si, pistache, por favor, con unas chispas de chocolate, si no es mucha molestia- fingí una risa nerviosa y me pase la mano por el cabello. Ibuki asintió, murmurando un "ya vuelvo", poniéndose de pie y marchando al mostrador.

Mire su espalda frente al aparador escogiendo el sabor, en ese justo momento, salí huyendo del establecimiento.

* * *

 **En línea…**

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿Estas?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Si ¿Qué pasa?

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¡Me ha ido mal, terriblemente mal!

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Qué? ¿Con quién, cuándo, dónde, cómo, por qué?

 **Shindou Takuto:** Con Ibuki, hoy, en el Mercado de Chispas, me compro un helado de pistache, ¡entre en pánico!

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿De pistache? Con razón tuviste un ataque de histeria, ¡odias el pistache! Además no sabía que le gustara el exhibicionismo; ¡que pervertido!

 **Shindou Takuto:** No es de lo que se trata, no volvió a pasar nada, me llamo para charlar, conversar, ¡para proponerme que nos conociéramos!

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Para qué se conocieran? ¿No se conocen ya? A ver, creo Shindou, que te debes calmar un poco y explicarme todo desde el inicio, ya me revolviste, no te entiendo nada.

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿Qué no puedes entender, Kirino? Ibuki me pretende, Dios, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Quiere algo serio conmigo! Le dije que me sentía incómodo con esas pláticas repentinas que le surgieron y ese interés en mí, que fuera al grano, que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo y san se acabó, pero me contesto con que ya estábamos haciendo algo, ¡que nos estábamos conociendo!

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Cielos, eso es grave. ¿Y qué le respondiste?

 **Shindou Takuto:** Nada, me quede callado, le pedí que me comprara un helado, y en lo que iba, escape. Salí huyendo, Kirino, ¡entre en pánico y me eche a correr! Dios mío, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Bueno, en mi apreciable opinión y consejo, que no me has pedido, pero sé que por algo me has hablado, te sugiero te alejes un poco de él; será lo mejor, tal vez entienda la indirecta de que a ti no te interesa algo serio.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Tengo miedo, Kirino, ¿y si insiste, si me busca? No sé si podré soportarlo. Sabía que no debía meterme con gente del trabajo, debí suponer que sucedería, que esas eran sus intenciones desde el principio.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Tú tranquilízate, deberías dejar de pensar en ello, al menos por unos días, enfócate en algo más productico que tu necesidad de contacto físico y compañía. O bien, ¿Por qué no vienes? Ya verás que la distracción te servirá, y quizá medites todos tus errores hasta entonces (sonrisa).

 **Shindou Takuto:** Esta bien, voy para allá.

Me desconecte inmediatamente y me quede quieto un momento frente al ordenador. Debería pensar menos y hacer más, debería olvidar y superar. Debería hacer muchas cosas más que solo buscar amantes fortuitos y compadecerme de mi situación, lamentándomelo todo, un pretexto para las equivocaciones.

Suspire, me pase una mano por el cabello. Tome mi móvil y salí del cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Deberes**

 _By Madoka_

* * *

 **II**

Ichiban me había terminado de la manera más descarada y humillante que se le pudo haber ocurrido; besándose con Nishinosora frente a mí. Así de cínico y desvergonzado, insensible e hiriente. No le importo siquiera tomarse la ligerísima molestia para decirme, al menos, que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba, o que ya se había cansado, no, lo último que le escuche pronunciar de los labios fue _"ya no está bien",_ y simplemente se marchó a meterle la lengua a Nishinosora.

Como me jodió verlo, tan campante y fresco ahí, mientras algo en mi interior se rompía y podía escuchar los fragmentos destrozados chocar los unos con los otros rasgando mi pecho y corazón. No soy un hombre dramático ni poético, pero en esos instantes estoy completamente seguro que sentía como se desgarraba mi alma. Había amado tanto a Ichiban, que verlo traicionándome fue devastador, insoportable y surreal. Yo pensaba en que nuestra relación estaba bien, siempre nos hablamos con sinceridad y nos demostrábamos verdadero afecto, no sé cuándo todo eso dejo de importar y se fue a la basura, con los años malgastados y el tiempo perdido.

Me dolió, como sufrí, lo recuerdo bien; llore, me deprimí, tuve un severo cuadro de ansiedad y pensé muchas veces en que la vida dejaba de tener sentido, y lo mejor sería irse. Pero poco a poco mi melancólico y triste estado, comenzó a transformarse en odio, un deliberado sentimiento de rencor me invadió y no lo aguante más; quise entonces vengarme.

Y le pagaría con la misma moneda. Me revolqué con Hayabusa; en un desconcertante y violento encuentro lleno de pasión, placeres carnales y sensaciones alucinantes que jamás en la vida había experimentado.

Cuando se lo propuse a Hayabusa, contándole las verdaderas intenciones, no pareció molestarle, al contrario, lo convencí de ponerse de mi lado, sería una buena lección para Kita devolverle el favor, además que él deseaba desquitarse las tensiones y frustración. Le convino.

En fin, aquella noche no solo perdí la virginidad a manos de una perversa persona que solo lo hacía por malicia, sino que se esfumo consigo la poca credibilidad y valores que aún mantenía intactos. Convirtiéndome en un dependiente sexual inmediatamente.

El sexo me hacía sentir bien, vivo, con energía y me embargaba de sensaciones acogedoras, aparte de compartir calor con un cuerpo ajeno en un completo acto desinteresado y apropiado para toda clase de individuos y estados de ánimo; era como la cereza del pastel en mi resquebrajada vida sin amor.

Me propuse, luego de pasada toda la situación, nunca volverme a involucrar sentimentalmente con nadie. Simple y sencillamente tendría sexo para estar bien conmigo mismo, con quien quisiera sin rendirle explicaciones a nadie. La vida perfecta.

Los sentimientos sobraban y el aliento faltaba.

Por supuesto, Kita se enteró, mi cometido resulto, y vaya que fue rápido e impactante para él. Se enojó mucho, se volvió una verdadera furia contra Hayabusa, incluso se pelearon, pero eso a mí ya no me concernía en nada, por mi parte, había descubierto una increíble forma de conseguir afecto sin ser afecto realmente.

No volví a saber nada de Kita Ichiban y poco me importo, puesto que estaba demasiado concentrado en compartir la cama con alguien y regodearme de esos sublimes y exuberantes goces que brindan el sexo consensual.

Solo hace siete meses que mi vida sexual dio inicio, y ya no podía recordar con cuantas personas me había estado acostando. El primero de todos fue Tsurugi Kyousuke, con su particular modo de gritarme y someterme, con él estuve casi dos meses seguidos en nuestros casuales encuentros, hasta que dijimos que ya había sido suficiente, antes de enterarme que pretendía algo serio con Tenma. No le recrimine nada, al contrario, bien por él que aún cree en el amor.

El siguiente fue Kirino, que básicamente aun lo seguimos haciendo cada que estamos aburridos, somos mejores amigos, así que no hay problema en dejarlo o continuarlo. Somos unos buenos amigos con derechos.

Luego vinieron el resto y la mayoría del equipo de Raimon, el entrenador, gente que conocía por ahí y de antes, mucho antes de mi nueva faceta, conocidos del Holy Road, me comenzaba a hacer famoso entre las malas lenguas, y hubo cierto conflicto interno, pero me recordé mis tres principales reglas de vida y me quede callado, saltando entre amantes.

Y todo eso ha ocurrido en los últimos siete meses, y no he visto algún determinado final a mi rutinario estilo insensible y complaciente de vida, hasta este momento. Hasta este justo momento en que puede que piense demasiado y le doy la indebida importancia al asunto con Ibuki y su pretenciosa propuesta de conocernos.

" _Veámonos en mi departamento"._ ¿Qué clase de invitación es esa? Es estúpida, oh no, querido, aquí el idiota eres tú por haberla aceptado. Y me lo seguiré culpando el resto de mi existencia.

No podía dormir, no tenía ni una pisca de sueño, a pesar de tener los ojos asquerosamente tétricos y ojerosos, no me dignaba a pegarlos para descansar. Se mantenían fijos a la pantalla de mi móvil, revisando una y otra vez la conversación por whatsapp que había mantenido con Ibuki, en busca de entender sus palabras.

" _Nos estamos conociendo",_ me dijo, y yo no lo supe tratar, escape. A las comprensibles frases de Kirino, mi actitud resulto considerablemente adecuada al momento y circunstancia; hice bien al marcharme. Pero reconsiderando mejor las cosas, tal vez exagere, después de todo, no lo hacía con mala intención, Ibuki, después de todo se veía sincero en sus charlas.

Y ahí estaba mi indiscriminada falta a la imprescindible regla numero dos; no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie. ¡Lo estaba considerando! Dios mío, yo no puedo considerar una posible relación con Ibuki, ni siquiera lo conozco tan bien ni ha pasado el tiempo necesario para adentrarme en algo serio. No, no, y no. Aunque Ibuki sea un maldito buen chico con excelentes sentimientos, un verdadero amor, yo no lo soy, ¿acaso no sabe de mi reputación? Se la puedo hacer saber si le hace falta, ¡es bochornoso!

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de despejarme la mente de esas ideas irracionales e inconcebibles.

Sentí como Kirino se removía en la cama a mi lado, soltando un quejido entre sueños, apreté el teléfono contra mi pecho, evitando que la luz de la pantalla se viera y lo despertara. Para mi desgracia, abrió un ojo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunto, soñoliento, bostezó y se acomodó entre las sabanas, acurrucándose junto a mí.

-Nada- me apresure a contestarle, presionando rápidamente los botones del móvil para bloquearlo.

-Entonces ya duérmete- el irritable tono que utilizo para indicármelo, me demostró lo cansado que estaba, y que solo deseaba dormir; que no lo enfadara, en pocas palabras, y que me durmiera de una buena vez.

Suspire. Deje el celular en la mesa de noche y lo mire de reojo, fruncía el ceño y mostraba los dientes de vez en cuando. Me dije que podría hacerme el chistoso solo un poco.

-Pero que humor te cargas, ¿no te has tomado tu vasito de whisky?

-No, me dio flojera bajar por uno; ya cállate y duerme- refunfuño, estirando un brazo, me pellizco el hombro.

-¡Hey!- salte de la cama -. Yo solo trataba de ser amable- seguí bromeando, escuchándolo quejarse más alto, resoplando fastidiado.

-¡Pues hazme un favor y desaparece!- gritó, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en la cama -. ¡Lárgate a dormir al sofá! Ya me hartaste- dicho, se envolvió de nuevo bajo las mantas.

-Tranquilo, ya te traigo tu whisky- me reí ligeramente y salí del cuarto.

Estar sentando en silencio no me servía para conciliar el sueño ni despejarme la mente, como pretendía que hiciera Kirino al refugiarme en su casa. Al contrario, me hacía pensar de más otra vez. Al menos aquí abajo en la cocina, me podría distraer con las luces del refrigerador.

Ibuki. Demonios, ¿Cómo dejo de pensar en él y su supuesto interés en mí? Maldición, yo jamás pedí esto, ¿Por qué me pasaba a mí? Allá afuera hay muchísima gente deseosa de encontrar el amor verdadero, y yo aquí, deseoso de olvidarme que existe.

Abrí la botella de Jack Daniel's y serví en un vaso pequeño un amargo trago que me supo a rayos. Recordé el por qué no aguanto el alcohol que no sea en vino. Guarde la botella y deje el vaso en el lavaplatos, yéndome a la sala; tampoco volvería al cuarto, no con ese manojo de nervios que era Kirino con falta de sueño.

Al día siguiente no hubo clases; el comité estudiantil cree que no tenemos la necesaria falta de clases, al parecer, y piensan que unas cuantas semanas del año escolar perdidas, a todos nos sientan de maravilla. Por eso se organizaron para hablar de la anual Semana Cultural; una chorrada más para perder tiempo, con la excusa de que debemos ser conscientes de nuestro entorno artístico, que la escuela no cuenta con el precisamente excelente programa de arte que se supone las escuelas emplean para crear futuros emprendedores conscientes. Si, sé que es una estupidez enorme, pero me da tiempo libre.

Tiempo libre que aprovecho.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y pase alrededor de media hora buscando por internet un estudio de yoga abierto y cercano. Milagrosamente lo encontré, y justamente comenzaban una clase en menos de una hora. Me fui de la casa de Kirino antes que despertara, dándole las gracias por todo a su madre.

El estudio de yoga se veía pequeño, desde abajo, lo observaba alzarse en un segundo piso de un edificio igualmente diminuto, en una plaza sumamente minúscula para mi gusto. ¿Por qué todo debía ser jodidamente microscópico, o será que estoy acostumbrado a lo grande? No lo sé, pero con mi mochila al hombro, subí las escalerillas.

El estudio sí que era pequeño, al entrar al establecimiento, me topé con una reducida estancia principal, un lobi muy mono con un mostrador, plantas, posters promocionales de sí mismo, acompañado de esas motivadoras frases espirituales que se supone el yoga libera tu alma, y unos cuantos silloncitos aterciopelados. Todo pintado de cálidos colores tierra. Y me habría gustado, si no oliera a limpia pisos corriente.

A un costado de la estancia estaba una puerta corredera abierta, donde se podía ver el salón donde se practicaba el yoga, atiborrado de mujeres estirándose, platicando y riendo muy alto, a pesar de que en la pared había un letrero que te incitaba al silencio. Esperaban a la instructora, según me dijo la encargada muy alegre sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Le pregunte cuanto era la cuota por la inscripción, o bien, el precio de una clase. Le dije que no era miembro, pero que venía porque mi estudio estaba cerrado y me urgía hacer yoga antes que nada, antes incluso que comer.

Me dijo que la primera clase era totalmente gratis, para ver si me convencía o no; le sonreí y me sentí mal al momento de llenar los papeles con mis datos básicos. Nótese; no me gustan las cosas gratis, porque siempre llevaban un precio a pesar de que te lo disfracen tanto.

Como mi consensual sexo desinteresado; mi baja autoestima y depresión son evidentes, aparte de mi melancolía y nostalgia crónica. Hace tiempo que el sexo dejo de transmitirme "positivismo", como diría Kirino, pero solo lo seguía haciendo por mera costumbre y por temor a un cambio. Y fue que volví a recordar a Ibuki y su propuesta, su _"nos estamos conociendo"_ y mi furtiva huida.

Resultado de todo esto; tengo jaqueca y falta de sueño.

Y seguiría fabuloso el día y "El Yoga Liberador", si no hubiese dado con Akane salida de la nada con su leotardo ajustado, saludándome efusivamente con su sonrisa perezosa. Ahí estaba el impuesto incluido.

No me habría molestado tanto tenerla sentada muy cerca de mí en la diminuta sala inquiriéndome con sus enormes ojos tristes escuchándola alabarme y preguntándome cosas, si no fuera porque se lo coladísima que está todavía por mí, y yo con mi actitud tan hostil y despectiva hacia ella.

Dudo que no sepa sobre mi reputación, igual que Ibuki, y aun así continuaba fotografiándome en los entrenamientos y adjuntando a mi nombre cortado ese sutil _"sama"_ de superioridad.

Ella asiste al yoga también, en ese estudio, precisamente; no sé cómo podría ser peor, además de que la mayoría, si no es que todas, las inscritas ahí son mujeres pasadas los treinta.

Me siento mal por ser tan mierda y arruinarlo todo, pero es la verdad. Akane es una buena chica, Akane sonríe y parlotea mucho, aunque parezca lo contrario; Akane se sienta a mi lado y cruza la pierna, Akane me mira y yo veo el reloj. ¡Y es completamente desesperante!

Estuve a punto de levantarme y salir huyendo, otra vez, cuando por la puerta entra finalmente la instructora, cargando su mochila y esos tapetes plásticos donde se practica.

Suspire. Resople mentalmente y se pase una mano por el cabello, fingiendo una amable sonrisa hacia Akane.

Puedo decir muchas cosas sobre el yoga, pero nada bueno de ese estudio. Supongo que ha valido el no haber pagado; no volveré nunca más.

De regreso a casa, me fui por una calle suburbana tranquila y callada, no es mi ruta usual, pero a esas horas estaba desolada por completo, y me sentaba bien el respirar calmado. Cuando de la nada escucho que gritan mi nombre, y reconozco la voz claramente, y oigo sus pasos acercarse velozmente. No necesito voltearme aun, en mi mente me maldigo por no haberme ido por mi ruta habitual.

Me gire sobre los talones y ahí estaba, frente a mí, la cara sonriente de Ibuki, esa sonrisa desquiciada que me descolocaba por tan perfecta y tan sincera, y sus ojos, sus malditos ojos afilados y resplandecientes.

Me mordí el labio roto.

-Shindou- repitió mi nombre y sonó tan raro, que me atacaron de nuevo las ganas de echarme a correr. Pero no lo hice, me quede ahí, de pie, sin decir nada, sin despegarle la vista, que me era imposible de esos ojos tan amargos.

El color de sus ojos me recordaban al vino tinto, y se me antojo una copa de Cabernet Sauvignon **,** acompañada de una buena rodaja de pan ciabata con queso cheddar y mi lamentable pena.

-Ibuki…- tartamudee, y soné como un tonto, un embelesado tonto que no podía dejar de sostenerla la mirada. Era hipnóticamente aterrador y contradictorio; deseaba enormemente salir huyendo, y no volver a topármelo en años, si no es que podía en siglos, pero a la vez quería quedarme y seguir mirándolo, aunque no dijéramos nada ninguno de los dos, ese momento se convertía en mágico y místico, surreal, alucinante: no podía solamente irme, algo bajo mis pies me tenía pegado al asfalto.

-¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por qué te fuiste?- y ahí fue que todo perdió su encanto y regrese a la realidad, esa realidad de la que estaba escapando y me parecía de lo más normal.

Mire en ambas direcciones y después al suelo. Me pase una mano por el cabello recogido.

-Me surgieron unos pendientes de improviso- se escuchó bastante improbable y poco creíble, pero así salió de mi boca temblorosa. Ibuki no se inmuto, no dijo nada por un buen rato, uno que llego a sentirse abrumadoramente pesado -. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No trabajaste?- solté inseguro, tratando de romper con ese incomodo silencio, alzando la vista otra vez.

Ibuki dejó de sonreír, frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-Entrare más tarde- respondió simple, con un inexpresivo y desganado tono cansado; desvió los ojos a un lado y se pasó una mano por el cuello.

Entonces lo observe con mayor detenimiento y pude apreciar lo estúpida que debió haber sido mi pregunta; no traía el uniforme de mesero, vestía casual, unos jeans de mezclilla, zapatillas deportivas y una playera negra demasiado ceñida para mi gusto, dejando al descubierto su formado pecho, sus pronunciados brazos musculosos y su clavícula saliente.

Y fue que pensé, "demonios ¿Por qué no se acostó conmigo?" Su cuerpo era desagradablemente deseable, aunque se oiga extraño, sus proporciones eran asombrosamente perfectas, no era como esos tipos grandotes con músculos de acero llenos de bolas deformes, no, eran pequeños y compactos, pero deducibles a simple vista. Su cintura era de tamaño normal, y su espalda formaba la clásica v que todos quieren. Su trasero redondo y firme, sus piernas marcadas y poderosas, y sus manos, sus grandes manos de basquetbolista.

Si lo he zorreado muchísimas veces, y no me disgustaría para nada revolcarme con él. Pero por estricto seguimiento de reglas, no lo hacía por asuntos laborales.

¿Aquello se le podría seguir considerando asunto laboral? Eran claras las intenciones de Ibuki de no solo tener sexo conmigo, si es que quería tener sexo conmigo, sino algo más profundo y formal, serio; una relación sentimental.

Ahora puedo responderme de por qué me lo propuso a mí desde un principio y no a alguien más seguirlo a su departamento.

Mis reglas dejaban de tener importancia, ya estaba faltando con las dos primeras, al menos me reconfortaba saber que aun podía mantenerme callado. Por desgracia ese silencio no me gustaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- volví a preguntar; Ibuki me vio de nuevo, y esta vez quien no pudo sostener la mirada fui yo.

-Solo paseaba.

-Está un poco lejos de tu apartamento.

-Quise cambiar de aires.

-Es muy temprano.

-Entrene todavía más temprano- me pase una mano por el cabello y me dije que esto dejaba de tener sentido común. Era merma de tiempo. Me di la vuelta con mi cabeza gacha y comencé a andar, detenido súbitamente por la fuerte mano de Ibuki en mi brazo -. Espera.

-No, Ibuki, tengo cosas que hacer- moví el brazo tratando de liberarme, pero no pude siquiera deslizar el hombro.

-¿Cómo las de ayer?- pregunto acusador, y fruncí el ceño, viéndolo de reojo.

-Si, como las de ayer- espete secamente y zarandee de nuevo el brazo, inútilmente.

-Basta, Shindou, no huyas- bastar, basta, no puedo ser lo bastante para nadie, ¿Por qué diablos no me dejas en paz? Quise decirle, pero me calle. Apreté los labios, ocasionando un ligero picor que me molesto todavía más que los dedos de Ibuki clavados sobre mi piel.

Finalmente me soltó, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados, me quede inmóvil dándole la espalda.

-Shindou, ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué me evitas?- porque te quisiste propasar conmigo sin propasarte.

-No te estoy evitando, Ibuki- fue lo único que atine a decir, en un sombrío tono decadente. Y antes de que pudiera responder, me gire de golpe, encarándolo con mi gesto contraído -. No quiero, Ibuki, no quiero "conocernos" como tú quieres, ¿sabes? Detesto las relaciones, no quiero una contigo ahora que estoy bien- ese "bien" ni siquiera yo me lo creí, pero esperaba que él sí.

-¿Bien? ¿Cuándo has estado bien?- eso me sorprendió, escuchar esas preguntas me dejaron estupefacto, ¿insinuaba que yo no estaba bien? ¿Qué nunca he estado bien? Mis cejas fruncidas temblaron, todo yo temblé. Ibuki tenso los brazos, y las venas se le marcaron -. Yo sé lo que ha pasado contigo, Shindou, no te creas un enigma- y arrugo la frente.

-¿Tu que sabes de mí?- explote, sabía que mis tres reglas para la supervivencia en vida se habían ido a la mierda en ese instante -. ¡Tú no sabes nada! No creas que puedes caerme del cielo como una lluvia enjugadora de problemas, no, ¡si me conocieras sabrías cuanto te odio!- solté sin pensar.

Ibuki se sorprendió y abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Me odias?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Sí, te odio, odio lo maldita buena persona que eres y esas absurdas intensiones que tienes de una relación, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que soy? ¡Soy una puta que se revuelca con cualquiera por despecho! Sí, porque sabes, aun no puedo olvidar al cerdo que me rompió el corazón. Ese desgraciado infeliz que se llevó todo lo que era y me dejo hecho pedazos. ¡Pero que aún rezo en las noches porque vuelva! Tú no quieres una relación conmigo, Ibuki, ni yo tampoco. No trates de ser un altruista buena gente, mejor búscate otro mendigo al cual darle limosna- cerré con fuerza los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, me di la vuelta y me largue sin decir más, sin voltearlo a ver, conteniendo las lágrimas que me picaban por salir.

* * *

 **En línea…**

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿Estás?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** …

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿Estás ahí?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** …

 **Shindou Takuto:** Sé que estás ahí porque tu estúpido punto verde está activo, contéstame.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Qué quieres?

 **Shindou Takuto:** Sucedió algo esta mañana.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Ah.

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿Ah? ¿Qué significa ese ah?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Lo único que puede significar ese ah: Ah.

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Problema contigo? Uh, que va, a ti te pasa algo, cuéntamelo, te escucho.

 **Shindou Takuto:** No me gusta tu tono, ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Qué me pasa, preguntas?

 **Shindou Takuto:** Deja de hacer eso, me choca cuando repites preguntas.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Si, y a mí me choca que siempre te pase algo pero jamás tengas la ligereza de preguntarme a mí si me pasa algo.

 **Shindou Takuto:** No te pregunto porque sé que me lo contaras aun sin que te lo pida.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Ah.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Ya basta, dime qué te pasa.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Qué me pasa? Pasa que me acabo de enterar ¡que te revolcaste la semana pasada con Kariya!

 **Shindou Takuto:** Si, ¿y?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Y? ¿Cómo qué y? Sabias perfectamente que me gustaba, ¡gusta! ¿Por qué mierda te acostaste con él?

 **Shindou Takuto:** Dios mío, Kirino, también me he acostado contigo y la mayoría del equipo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Que te ha valido madres que me guste, ese es el problema.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Por eso le dije que no te dijera nada, sabía que te pondrías así.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Eres un imbécil, ya no quiero hablar contigo, ¡y me vale un pepino lo que te pase!

Y se desconectó.

* * *

Hace más de una hora que Kirino se desconectó, dejándome solo con las palabras en la boca, o bueno, en las manos, y las ansias de contarle lo que había sucedido con Ibuki y el yoga en la mañana.

A veces desearía tener más que un mejor amigo, alguien a quien platicarle los sucesos recientes, alguien con quien charlar sobre trivialidades y burlarnos de los demás, compartir secretos y experiencias sin pena. Oh vaya, pero si tienes a Ibuki que le encanta hablar, sí, pero no puedo hablarle a él de él mismo, es absurdo. Debería tener más amigos que amantes, porque si le pido a alguien "chacharear" de inmediato pensara lo contrario y lo tomara como excusa para el coito, y en estos momentos no tengo antojo ni ánimos de nada más que hablar, curiosamente, conversar con alguien.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas, rememorando lo que le había dicho tan deliberadamente a Ibuki, explote literalmente, y no tiene la culpa, bueno, sí la tiene en parte, pero no merece que me desquite de esa forma con él, solo quiere ser amable.

Y ahí estaba yo, tumbado frente al ordenador esperando encontrar a alguien interesante para sostener una prolongada y entretenida plática de amigos, pensando y pensando demasiado, sin poderme sacar de la cabeza a Munemasa y sus constantes insistencias.

Ahora quería decirle que sí, que continuara buscándome, que siguiera en plan de "conocernos", que tal vez si lo estoy considerando; hay que admitirlo, mis reglas se han ido al carajo hoy, junto con mi última neurona cuerda y mi mejor amigo que está molesto porque me acosté antes que él con su "pretendiente".

Recordé que Tenma me había incluido en un grupo de whatsapp con el resto del equipo, pero al revisarlo, solo me encontré a Ichino y Aoyama hablando sobre videojuegos e historietas; después revise el grupo en donde estábamos solo los de segundo, ahí tampoco había nada interesante ni divertido con esas conversaciones sin sentido sobre perdedores de Raimon. Así que deje el whatsapp por un rato.

Kirino me había dejado colgado en frases, y con la tarde libre; habíamos planeado ir al centro de compras; dudo que tenga los ánimos para ir, o incluso los humores de voltearme a ver, así que no insistí.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué hago el resto del día? No tenía nada en que enfocarme para distraerme, nada, no tenía ganas de tocar ni escribir, no había queso ni tampoco vino en mi frigorífico del estudio, no tenía con quien pasar el rato.

Me dije que mi vida no podía ser más patética que ese momento; un dependiente músico sexual, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Ve y busca carne fresca, por Dios! Pero ni eso me levanto el autoestima lo suficiente; me tumbe sobre la cama.

No tenía que hacer, ni tenía ganas de hacer nada. Qué ironía.

No tenía, no podía, no quería, porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en Ibuki y la mañana, en los gritos y su cuerpo bien formado, en el vago rostro de Kita y mi corazón molido.

Me di cuenta que lo que quería hacer, era hablar con Ibuki.

Regrese al ordenador y cheque mi lista de contactos; no estaba activo. Y me acorde de que posiblemente esté trabajando, no lo encontrare conectado hasta las once, si no es que más tarde o hasta mañana.

¿Esperarlo? No lo esperaría sentado frente a la pantalla, eso sería doblemente patético; esperar que se conecte el chico al que le dijiste que lo odiabas.

Oh cielos, le dije que lo odiaba. No podía sentirme más culpable en esos instantes. Y volví a la cama y dormí un rato.

Cuando desperté, eran casi las siete. Me tome un vaso de agua con hielo, hacía mucho calor todavía, y revise el móvil, el whatsapp más específicamente, buscando más que unos cuantos amigos. Ibuki no estaba conectado. Que novedad.

Tamborilee mis dedos sobre el escritorio y me dije que ya estaba bueno con esto, que si no planeaba hablarme él, yo iría a hablarle.

Tome una mascada del perchero y me la enrolle en el cuello, saliendo del cuarto decidido a ser escuchado.

Camine, porque de vez en cuando es bueno caminar para despejarte, lástima que no me sirvió de nada; no se me despejo la mente, al contrario, caía en cuenta de que Ibuki lo había logrado, había logrado "despertar" mis dormidos deseos de afecto verdadero. Después de todo, y aunque nunca planee encontrarlo, había dado con alguien que posiblemente llenara los espacios vacíos que Ichiban dejo hace siete meses.

El Palacio de Malta, es un restaurante de comida mediterránea gourmet, ubicado en el tercer piso del primer edificio del barrio de Sarasa. Es muy elegante y bonito, con colores mate, pisos resplandecientes y luces bajas. Todos los meseros visten uniforme de corbatín y saco, la barra se atiende por dos excelentes barmans que hacen bailar las botellas en el aire, la recepción es atendida por una mujer muy mona y arreglada, que me hizo sentir vergüenza al darme cuenta de lo poco que me había arreglado, o mejor dicho, ni me había puesto atención al conjunto; solo llevaba una camisa de botones blanca, la mascada negra al cuello, unos pantalones de mezclilla remangados y mis zapatillas deportivas, además de que mi cabello se había apelmazado a mi frente por el sudor de la caminata. Me veía fatal.

Pero el dinero es el mejor interlocutor de todos, y me dejo entrar sin más preámbulo.

Me senté en una mesa pequeña de la esquina, yo y mi repulsión a lo de tamaño reducido, y alce la vista sobre el hombro en busca de Ibuki. No lo veía por ninguna parte, había muchos meseros con sus sacos negros y camisas color chocolate, pero ninguno de cabellos blancos.

Me pase una mano por el cabello y baje la mirada a la mesa, observando a detalle el impecable dobles de la servilleta; Ibuki me enseño como hacerlo, el día que fui a su departamento, a estas alturas lo he olvidado, sinceramente, pero fue agradable experimentarlo.

Y es que volvía a la cuenta de que posiblemente me esté gustando Ibuki, tal vez me gusta que le guste e insista, pero no sé si me gusta de verdad. Es demasiado pronto para algo, definitivamente, pero algo puede surgir, seguramente.

O tal vez estoy confundido con mis sentimientos reencontrados, y lo que siento por Ibuki no es cariño, sino lastima, lastima del pobre diablo enamorándose de la puta barata. Con eso en mente di por sentado que no debía estar ahí, que volviera a casa y borrara sus mensajes de whatsapp, cuando de pronto, me tienden el menú sobre la mesa, con un "buenas noches" cortes en voz conocida.

Levante el rostro y me tope de lleno con los afilados y felinos ojos de Ibuki, inquiriéndome de un modo curioso y afable. Por un segundo mis labios temblaron y tuve que apartarme, tomando el menú entre mis manos pálidas.

Ibuki se percató de mi estremecimiento y apretó una de mis manos con la suya. Rozo la yema de sus dedos sobre mi dorso y se fue sin decir nada.

Durante la cena, que Ibuki me sirvió en total silencio profesional con su encantadora sonrisa que me aturdía, pensé en que realmente no sabía lo que quería con él, no sabía si sentía algo profundo o superficial, si esto lo estaba haciendo para compensar la humillante escena en la calle, o si podía tomarse como un incentivo para ese "conocernos" que quería.

Comiéndome el postre divague y recordé muchísimo, diciéndome a mí mismo, tratando de convencerme, que bien Munemasa es un compañero de trabajo, equipo, un conocido con "interés" sentimental en mí y mis problemas mentales, pero nada más, yo seguía siendo el Shindou Takuto desinteresado precario sin rumbo fijo, que saldría de ahí y le llamaría a Kirino para contentarnos, o iría con Sangoku, o con quien sea, pero pasaría la noche con alguien para olvidarme de una buena vez de todo esto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?- me pregunto condescendiente, con su firme pose, recogiendo el plato de mi mesa, sonriendo.

Torcí la boca y me pase una mano por el cabello.

-¿A qué hora sales?- pregunte sin pensarlo, solo salió, simplemente la cuestión. Ibuki contrajo el gesto, confundido, lo había tomado por sorpresa, hasta yo me tome por sorpresa con eso que se supone no debía decir y quedarme callado. ¡Adiós supervivencia!

-A las once- respondió como si nada y agradecí su profesionalismo. Suspire tranquilo y puse mi mano sobre la mesa, viéndolo directamente.

-Tráeme una copa de Grenache y te espero- y sonreí. Pude ver como se iluminaban sus ojos y asintió repetidas veces antes de irse.

Después de todo, no sé lo que debería hacer, ni lo que estoy haciendo.

El Palacio de Malta se vaciaba gradualmente, al punto de solo quedar yo y mi copa de vino en el salón. Los meseros dejaban de salir tanto de la cocina, Ibuki ya no estaba a los alrededores tampoco, y solo una pareja compartía su velada romántica con mi soledad alcohólica.

Pedí una nueva copa de Grenache y apareció de pronto Ibuki. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre mi cabeza y me murmuro al odio sutilmente.

-Saldré un poco más tarde, si quieres puedes esperarme aquí, aunque te costara más- y señalo la copa; estuve a punto de decirle que estaba en mis cinco sentidos, aun, pero continuo -. Pero si todavía quieres, lo que sea que quieras al esperarme, puedes ir a mi departamento, no llegare tan noche- y me tendió las llaves.

Fruncí el ceño extrañado, pero me limite a asentirle, tomando las llaves y guardándolas en el bolsillo de mis pescadores. Le di un último y largo trago a la copa, vaciándola por completo, se la di y me puse de pie, perfectamente.

-Nos vemos allá- balbucee un tanto mareado. Me enderece con un gesto de cabeza y salí del restaurante.

La puerta del departamento de Ibuki está muy dura, se atranca fácilmente y cuesta abrirla, tuve que poner todo mi peso en ella para darle el empujón bueno y quedar colgado de la perilla.

Trastabille, por la sacudida, no porque estuviera pasado de copas, y cerré tras de mí. El apartamento de Ibuki aun olía a ese ambientador barato. Agudice mi visión en su búsqueda, pero estaba muy bien escondido. Me dirigí a la cocina, ese pequeño cuarto que pretendía ser cocina, y abrí el refrigerador; no había nada más que bebidas energéticas. La cabeza me dio vueltas de nuevo y me sostuve de la encimera.

Ahora podía admitir mi falta de control y sentidos. Y me dije, "me tomare un café", pero ahí tampoco había café, ni leche, ni crema, ni azúcar. Rebusque en los cajones y di, de suerte, con una caja de té. Puse a calentar agua y saque la única taza decente que halle.

Tome la taza con el té sin azúcar y fui al dormitorio. El reloj de pared indicaban las once treinta y dos, solo esperaba que no tardara demasiado, entre tanto, podría entretenerme revisando sus cosas.

En la habitación solo había un armario, dos mesitas de noche y otra mesa baja donde estaba su laptop; al fondo, una gran ventana tipo balcón, bordeada por persianas; a un costado estaban las mantas y almohadas que utilizaba de cama, nada más.

Deje la taza sobre el piso y me acerque al armario, tenía muchas prendas, revelando un canasto con ropa sucia, y otro con artículos de higiene personal. ¿Descubriría algo a estas alturas revisando su "canasta médica"? Me pareció ridículo y lo descarte por completo, pero tome un particular envase dorado que llamo mi atención, revelando que era perfume.

Vaya, el chico tiene buen gusto en perfumes, y nada escatimado en precio, muy a lo contrario con su ambientador. Resople mentalmente y sonreí para mí, dejando el objeto en su sitio.

Me levante y acerque a sus chaquetas colgadas, pegando la nariz en ellas; todas olían a lo mismo, al perfume, a Ibuki. Abrace con fuerza un saco de trabajo y me impregne del aroma tan dulzón y satisfaciente de quien lo usaba. Era una locura, pero desee tenerlo ahí mismo y hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo al saco: abrazarlo.

Suspire y deje todo en su lugar, sentándome de nuevo, me acosté sobre el tatami.

Tenía sueño, me estaba dando muchísimo sueño, si no aparecía pronto Munemasa, me encontraría profundamente dormido sobre su piso. Y como si lo hubiera invocado; escuche la puerta abrirse.

Me levante de un salto y me acerque a la puerta, parándome entre esta.

-Dejaste la puerta abierta- dijo, mientras se desabotonaba el saco y sonreía de medio lado, algo cansado. Parpadee un par de veces confundido.

-¿Ah, sí? Pensé que tenías una llave extra.

-No, no tengo, solo hay una- se le notaba cada vez más lo agotado que estaba.

-Sí, ahí te deje las llaves- le dije, señalando con la barbilla las llaves sobre el kotatsu de la estancia.

No me respondió, volvió a sonreír de lado y atravesó la puerta pasándome por completo, adentrándose en el cuarto. Lo seguí con la mirada sin moverme. Miró de reojo la taza en el piso y comenzó a desvestirse frente al armario.

-Encontraste el té- menciono al tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones y se quedaba en boxers.

-Sí, lo encontré, pero no halle azúcar; necesitas reabastecer tu despensa- bromee, entendió el chiste y dejo salir una ligerísima risilla entre dientes.

-Sí, hay muchas cosas que necesito hacer y no hago- y me volvió a pasar, directamente a la cocina.

-Ya somos dos- sonreí y di unos pasos a la estancia. Me pase una mano por el cabello. Regresó con una botella muy colorida en la mano, parándose frente a mí. Ibuki es alto, mis ojos daban justo a su clavícula saliente. Baje la vista apenado, hace tiempo que no sentía pena, pero ahí estaba, avergonzado frente a Munemasa sin camisa y en boxers.

No dijimos nada en un par de minutos que me parecieron horas enteras, y más que incomodas fueron reconfortantes. Escuchaba su respiración y veía su pecho ascender y descender rítmicamente con su respiración; también me podía escuchar, aunque cualquier ruido que cometiera se esfumaba de inmediato frente aquellos sonidos graves y escandalosos, pero serenos y relajantes.

Si me pusiera a rememorar a todas las personas con las que me he acostado, a los chicos, por supuesto, podría decir que ninguno fue igual a Ibuki, porque todos eran eso, chicos, Ibuki era un verdadero hombre. Todo él me lo decía, y no podía contradecirlo. Un vago aroma ataco mi nariz y recordé su perfume, su esencia tan fresca y vivaz. Su cuerpo, su carácter, su personalidad, su fragancia. Todo ello me daba gusto.

-¿Y bien? Aquí me tienes, ¿para que soy bueno?- su sonrisa tan simple pero tan real y sincera, me transmitió ese positivismo y ánimos que había dejado olvidados hace tiempo en el fondo de mi subconsciente, y pensé, en que tal vez lo estaba considerando, en que tal vez me gustaría "conocerlo".

Sonreí como un idiota, lo sé porque así lo sentí, pero posteriormente, tan rápido como apareció, se esfumo, baje la cabeza y me pase una mano por el cabello.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo escuche preguntarme con su tono desconcertado. Trague saliva duramente y me dije que si de verdad quería corresponder sus sentimientos, debía comenzar con el pie derecho y disculparme por lo ocurrido en la mañana.

-Ibuki…- temblé, era costoso, a fin de cuentas, hace tiempo que no me disculpo con nadie -. Yo… siento mucho lo ocurrido…

-No importa- me corto súbitamente, poniendo una mano frente a mí, que luego paso a mi hombro, apretándolo cariñosamente. Me quede sin habla y lo mire estupefacto; sonreía -. No me gusta que se disculpen conmigo, de cualquier modo, no hace falta, está bien; me lo merecía- y no desdibujo su mueca, al contrario, la amplio.

Por un momento se me cortó la respiración, y me sentí aliviado, con el pecho ligero y unas grandes ganas de abrazarlo y llorar de alegría. Sentí que había encontrado un buen sitio, un lugar en el que podía ser yo mismo, en el que no dependía tanto el contacto del cuerpo sino las palabras que me negaba a pronunciar, esas que me tragaba amargas con la bilis del recuerdo, callándome y llenando mi interior de incertidumbre, dolor y gritos de placer desgarrador.

Sonreí. Ibuki también sonrió, y después me pregunto si no me pasaba algo más, y pensé si sería adecuado contarle lo de Kirino, esa carga, a pesar de ser absurda, me presionaba de manera abrumadora.

-Kirino se enojó conmigo- le dije y baje los ojos. Me pregunto por qué, y solo pude levantarme de hombros haciendo un gesto de no saber, no le diría la razón. Me palmo el hombro y me atrajo a él, en un fuerte abrazo que estuve deseando desde que llego.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, entre las montadas y amenas charlas que sostuvimos a los minutos siguientes. Hablamos de todo, hablamos con la verdad, nos reímos mucho de cosas tontas que nos habían pasado, y de vez en cuando inquiríamos en temas serios, tomándolos igualmente por el lado amable.

Me reserve mis comentarios respecto del amor y las relaciones, cuando casualmente abordamos el tema; Ibuki no pareció incómodo con la plática, se abrió totalmente, ni tampoco le molesto mi falta de opinión.

" _Aun no",_ pensé, _"aun no le puedo decir que tal vez me gusta"._

El reloj marco las dos veintisiete y nos quedamos sorprendidos de lo poco que paso, porque terminamos hablando mucho.

Le di las gracias por todo, que la había pasado muy bien, pero ya debía irme. Ibuki se negó, diciéndome que era muy tarde, que no podía dejarme ir a esa hora, sería peligroso. Yo le respondí con que no se preocupara, pero no logre convencerlo; me propuso quedarme.

Lo pensé un segundo, pero le conteste afirmativamente.

-Tomare un baño, ¿no quieres darte una ducha?- no evite tensarme por lo raro que sonó, se corrigió enseguida -. Para que la tomes antes que yo, claro- y rio nervioso. Sonreí de lado y le di las gracias de nuevo, negando -. ¿Seguro? Bueno, si gustas, puedes tomar ropa de mi armario para dormir, aunque quizá te quede un poco grande.

-Está bien, gracias.

-No me agradezcas tanto, se siente raro- sonreímos y marchamos a la habitación.

Ibuki tomo un par de prendas y salió. Me quede un rato revisando su ropa en el armario, hasta que di con una playera blanca que se miraba de mi tamaño. Lance la mascada al piso y me desabotone la camisa. Cada cierto tiempo volteaba a la puerta y agudizaba el oído para saber si no venía, ¿en serio tenia pena de estar desnudo con él? Al parecer, sí.

Me quite los pantalones por igual y me puse la camiseta, que no me quedo tan grande como esperaba. Tendí las mantas y acomode las almohadas en medio del cuarto sobre el tatami. Y ahí fue que me di cuenta que dormiríamos juntos.

A lo mejor Ibuki sentía más pena de la que estaba experimentando yo y se ofrecía a dormir en el kotatsu. A lo mejor yo me quedaba con las mantas en la habitación.

Ibuki volvió secándose el cabello con una toalla, no llevaba su cinta negra en la frente y se miraba extraño. Colgó la toalla sobre un perchero y se metió entre las sabanas, acomodándose dispuesto a dormir. Fruncí el ceño, viéndolo sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto. Y como no quería parecer grosero ni remilgoso, negué, murmurándole un "nada" que le basto. Me cole junto a él bajo la manta.

Nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el techo unos instantes, antes de voltearnos dándonos la espalda, dispuestos a descansar.

Tengo la mala costumbre de madrugar al quedarme fuera de casa, y así abrí los ojos a las cinco cincuenta y seis de la mañana. Ibuki continuaba dormido y tenía a centímetros de mí su cara, su aliento chocaba con el mío y sus manos me rodeaban la espalda. Nos habíamos movido en la noche.

Entre en pánico de tenerlo tan cerca de mí y me tense petrificado. Apoye mi mano sobre la almohada y me incorpore lentamente evitando despertarlo. Se veía tan calmo y apacible que sentí ternura ante esa imagen tan irreal del chico rudo de Japón.

Sonreí y la tensión desapareció.

Pase una mano por su cabello, acariciándole la oreja, incline mi rostro y lo bese en los labios, tan delicada y sutilmente que ni se percató de ello, no se inmuto para nada. Me dije entonces que era hora de irme.

Salí de entre sus brazos y me vestí, dejándole al lado mi mascada, dándole a entender que pensé en él antes de marcharme.

Me sentía de maravilla, y el clima era agradable; respiraba profunda y tranquilamente.

Saque mi móvil del bolsillo, no lo había revisado en toda la noche, y para mi asombro, tenía un solo mensaje por whatsapp, de Ibuki, enviado a las dos treinta y seis.

" _Gracias por esta noche, ha sido increíble poder pasar estos gratos momentos a tu lado. Me has hecho feliz. Suena cursi pero así me he sentido"._


	3. Chapter 3

_Porque las palabras, hacen la diferencia. Gracias_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Deberes**

 _By Madoka_

 **III**

* * *

 **En línea…**

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Lo vas a arruinar.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Oye, gracias por tu apoyo, ¡Eres el mejor de los amigos!

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** No empieces con tu sarcasmo que bien puedo cortarlas para siempre contigo otra vez, apenas me acabas de convencer para reconciliarnos; no me estés jodiendo tan pronto.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Lo sé, perdona, no me siento muy bien.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** ¿Mariposas en el estómago, o en otra parte más abajo?

 **Shindou Takuto:** Ahora soy yo quien te digo que no me jodas tan rápido.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Ándale, ándale, vale, vale. Pero te hablo con sinceridad cuando te digo que lo vas a arruinar. Mírate en un espejo, yo que estoy del otro lado de la pantalla me puedo dar cuenta.

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿De qué?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Que estás emocionado, ilusionado, qué te puedo decir, ¡idiotizado!

 **Shindou Takuto:** …

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** No me lo tomes en mal plan, que bueno que al fin piensas dejar tu vida de zorra chillona, me alegro mucho; así podrás dejar a Kariya en paz, por supuesto.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Ya te revolcaste con él, ¿no?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Eso a ti no te importa (carita feliz). Lo que trato de decirte con todo esto, es que deberías tomarlo con calma.

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿Calma? He tomado con calma cada cosa desde hace siete meses, ¿no crees que debería apresurarme ahora y aprovechar la situación?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Si, sí, pero tampoco exageres, no te vayas muy aprisa o lo arruinaras.

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿Sigues con lo mismo? Si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso, o que me deseas el mal. ¡Soy una persona después de todo, Ranmaru! Tal vez esté considerando las cosas seriamente con Ibuki, tal vez si quiero comenzar de cero y darme otra oportunidad; una nueva oportunidad al amor. ¿Es acaso que no está bien? Incluso las putas merecen amor de vez en cuando.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Si, Shindou, ya lo sé, y me alegro mucho por ti, en serio, estoy muy feliz de que al fin hayas recapacitado y quieras reconciliarte con tu antiguo yo sentimental. ¡Claro que me contenta saber que aun conservas algo de amor! Y qué bueno que lo descubrieras con él, de verdad se mira buen chico.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Si, lo es.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Pero por tu bien te repito que te tranquilices y no te apresures. Tal vez, como tú dijiste, tal vez lo estás considerando, aun no son nada formalmente, ¡Y ya estás haciendo planes hasta de viajes con él! Seguro que ha sido lo primero que has hecho al llegar a casa, hablarme de Ibuki y de la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Sigo sin entender cómo esto se puede considerar demostración de afecto a mi estado, de veras no lo parece.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Takuto, mira, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, y como tal, solo te deseo el bien, y por tu bien, te digo que no malinterpretes las cosas, ¡ninguna cosa! Ni las mías ni las de él.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Hablas como si yo fuera el desesperado…

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Lamento informártelo pero así lo parece.

 **Shindou Takuto:** No me ayudas en nada, ¿sabes?

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Bueno, es solo mi opinión, si la quieres tomar como consejo o mierda, adelante, es toda tuya.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Gracias de cualquier modo.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** De nada. Y con tu nueva faceta, te aconsejo, esta vez si te aconsejo; ¡que te alejes de Kariya!

 **Shindou Takuto:** Si, si, lo que usted ordene, my lady (guiño).

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Ojala se diviertan en Tokio.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Ojala.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** (beso).

 **Shindou Takuto:** (beso).

* * *

 **En l** **í** **nea…**

 **Shindou Takuto:** Hola Tsurugi, ¿qué tal te va? Espero que bien, hace tiempo que no hablamos ni nada, pero quería aprovechar esta ocasión para mantenerte al tanto de lo sucedido. Quizá no te interese mucho, realmente, lo nuestro pasó hace demasiado tiempo y no te concierne nada de lo que me ocurra. Aunque esto supongo es importante, es muy importante para mí que tú seas de los primeros en enterarte; me siento comprometido a hacerte consiente de las cosas antes que nadie, principalmente por todo lo que pasamos juntos. Bueno, me estoy yendo muy redondo, así que iré directamente al grano. Estoy pensando seriamente en formalizar con alguien, más específicamente en el sentido de una relación amorosa, si es que así la puedo llamar. Ibuki y yo estamos pensando en conocernos más afondo, establecer el primer paso para una posible relación de pareja; se me van las palabras, no sé qué estoy diciendo exactamente, pero, quería que lo supieras. Ya no quiero seguir con mi estilo de vida furcia.

 **Tsurugi Kyousuke:** Esa es una excelente noticia. Me alegro por ambos.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Te lo agradezco. Y no sé si preguntar, pero me arriesgare, ¿Cómo te va con Tenma?

 **Tsurugi Kyousuke:** Muy bien, ciertamente. Tenma es un chico extraordinario.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Es bueno oírlo. Hacen una linda pareja.

 **Tsurugi Kyousuke:** Lo han logrado, ¿eh? Ibuki lo logró.

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Tsurugi Kyousuke:** A nada en particular, solo es bueno saber que el viejo Shindou Takuto al fin se ha recuperado y vuelto a ser él mismo.

 **Shindou Takuto:** No sé qué responderte. De cualquier forma, lo único que espero es, como nuestro capitán dice; que todo de alguna u otra forma salga bien.

 **Tsurugi Kyousuke:** Y así lo será.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Debo irme. Ha sido un gusto haber compartido tanto, gracias por todo, Kyousuke; espero que los dos podamos ser verdaderamente felices a partir de ahora. Buenas noches. Adiós.

 **Tsurugi Kyousuke:** Shindou.

 **Shindou Takuto:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Tsurugi Kyousuke:** Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Te quiero.

 **Tsurugi Kyousuke:** Yo también.

* * *

Empacar para salir de viaje siempre ha sido una ardua tarea para mí; no porque sea como una remilgosa chica que carga con todo su estuche de monerías, no, si no que es difícil porque no se realmente qué llevar.

Ropa, supongo, lo básico, igualmente, pero no sabía, en esos momentos, si pretendía llevar algo especial. Shindou Takuto llevaría un par de pantaloncillos cortos, porque últimamente se le han hecho un gusto muy particular, y mascadas al cuello. Simplemente. Pero este "nuevo" Shindou Takuto intentaba ser serio y tomarse las cosas como eran, o se suponía debían ser.

Kirino dijo que me veía demasiado emocionado, y que eso acarrearía sin más un problema, que terminaría arruinándolo todo. Y de cierto modo tenía razón; está divagando mucho, y soñaba con cuentos de hada. Así que me dije mentalmente, después de cerrar mi ventanilla del chat, que esto lo debería tomar de la forma que es: un viaje para conocernos, para ver si algo serio puede surgir entre ambos.

Ibuki me invitó el fin de semana a Tokio; asuntos laborales, principalmente. El Palacio de Malta también organiza eventos, y esta vez tienen una celebración muy importante en los jardines de una provincia en Tokio.

Así que pensó en que sería un buen lugar para poder llevar acabo ese osado "conocernos" que tanto anhelábamos.

Saldríamos el domingo temprano, pasaríamos la tarde en la ciudad y ese mismo día él tendría su evento; a la mañana siguiente nos tomaríamos el tiempo suficiente para recorrer más a fondo los sitios turísticos y aprovecharíamos al máximo para cualquier otra cosa, pero juntos.

Esos eran los planes hasta el momento. Justo en ese instante que sacaba del armario la maleta de viaje, me daba cuenta que no la había usado desde hace más de siete meses, la última vez que salí, fue junto con Kita.

Y como si no fuera poca la noción del tiempo, el destino me tiene la peor de sus jugadas; encontrarme con la foto que nos tomamos en el aeropuerto mientras esperábamos nuestro vuelo a Fukuoka, aquel invierno después de las fiestas.

Ahí estábamos los dos, sentados con el equipaje a nuestro alrededor y los aviones tras nosotros; Kita sonreía, sonreía dulcemente, y yo no podía estar más feliz en ese momento. Ese maravilloso momento que pasamos juntos.

Fue entonces que sentía el peso muerto de la realidad; Kita ya no estaba, me había dejado, ese fue nuestro último viaje, ese esplendido viaje cuando nos amábamos, cuando éramos solo nosotros dos. Ya no estaba, ya no existía. Ese nosotros. Esos recuerdos quedaban olvidados y empacados en valijas viejas al fondo del armario, dispuestos a jamás salir a la luz, porque de cierta forma, a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias; continuaban doliendo terriblemente.

Dejé la foto en su lugar y cerré de nuevo la maleta, la guardé y me acosté en la cama. De repente las ganas y la emoción de empacar para mañana se me habían esfumado por completo. El hecho de haberme encontrado con aquello me dejó en un caótico estado de confusión y sin alivio.

Y me empecé a cuestionar si estaría verdaderamente correcto viajar junto a Ibuki, cuando, al parecer, aun no podía olvidar del todo mi última salida con Ichiban.

 **Kirino Ranmaru:** Basta, Shindou, ya hace mucho tiempo que pasó lo tuyo con Kita, olvídalo; mereces lo que te está pasando ahora. Ya sufriste suficiente, date la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que de verdad te quiere.

 **Shindou Takuto:** Kita me quería.

Fue lo único que le pude responder antes de romperme en llanto, llorar amargamente frente al ordenador, apretando mis manos impotente sobre el teclado. Quise decirle muchas más cosas a Kirino, pero no pude, me ahogaba, y el ardor de mi pecho ascendía rápidamente.

Cerré la sesión y volví a la cama, acurrucándome hecho un ovillo.

¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí? Me repetí incansable toda la noche, con el dolor de cabeza, con el malestar que me provocaba todo este disparate, el darme cuenta de que Kita Ichiban aún seguía en mis memorias, sujeto a nunca perderse ni ser olvidado.

Ni aunque me acostara con Hayabusa, con Tsurugi, o en su defecto, Ibuki, suponía podría olvidarme de sus detalles y ese agridulce amor que me brindó. No se podía, simplemente, comparar con el sexo.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora; dormirme, sin pensar en nada ya, faltar a mi cita y mandarle un whatsapp a Ibuki diciéndole que siempre no quería conocerlo, o me armaba de valor, asistía puntual y le daba una oportunidad a ese "conocernos" que anhelaba?

No sabía, no sabía qué hacer. Así que lo primero que decidí, fue que dormiría, al menos, trataría de hacerlo.

Y por desgracia, el despertar no fue diferente. Mucho menos cuando no había logrado dormir del todo, pasando la madrugada en vela pensando en que posiblemente tengo un complejo autodestructivo, porque pasé más de tres horas viviendo en los recuerdos que alguna vez hice con Kita.

Asistí, por supuesto, puntualmente a mi cita. No llevaba más que mi equipaje de mano, donde el viejo Shindou empacó unos pantaloncillos cortos, una camiseta y una mascada, simplemente. Ibuki me miró y note como contraria la mueca extrañado, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, siquiera levanté los ojos cuando extendió su brazo para saludarme, bajé la cabeza y me concentre totalmente en no verlo directamente, no toparme con su rostro. No sabía cómo actuaría en cuyo caso sucediese.

Me plante en el asiento del lado de la ventana, y clave la mirada al paisaje, durante horas, con los ojos irritados y la conciencia enmugrecida por lo que no sabía que haría. Por si fuera poco, no pude dormir durante el trayecto, y para rematar, Ibuki no paraba de insistir con charlas, independientemente del tema, que por lo general eran puras trivialidades, se empeñaba constantemente a hacerse de mi atención. Yo lo evitaba, o bueno, trataba de ignorar lo más brutalmente que me fuera posible.

No resistía la culpa que sentía, me sentía terrible, hipócrita, más de lo usual, a su lado; pensando en que ayer me hubiese sentido mucho mejor de no haber visto aquella foto, de no haber salido con Kita nunca, que va, de no haber nacido. Así de deprimente culposo me sentía.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de Tokio, el sitio estaba repleto de personas, de un lado para otro, con sus teléfonos celulares en mano y sus maletas a juego con sus chaquetones de finales de invierno. Tanta gente alrededor, hizo que me sintiera abrumado y claustrofóbico. La cabeza me empezó a doler mucho más, y los ojos picaban insistentes en cerrarse.

Ibuki, tras de mi con su mochila, me tocó el hombro.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó en cuanto vio como me doblaba por el malestar corporal. Sentí entonces su brazo colarse por mis hombros, su mano sosteniéndome la muñeca. De inmediato los aparte de mí, negando con la cabeza, le dije que estaba bien, que solo necesitaba aire. Posteriormente, me le adelante a la salida.

La habitación del hotel donde nos quedaríamos fue otro duro golpe de estupefacta realidad. Solo había una cama. Me tense en cuanto lo comprendí, pasando saliva con dificultad. De suerte, Ibuki se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, y entendió también rápidamente lo que pensaba, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se apresuró a disculparse por la impertinencia, ofreciéndose a dormir en el sofá contiguo al baño. No le respondí, me limite a verlo de reojo y dejar mis cosas sobre aquella enorme cama.

Y qué decir del primer recorrido que hicimos por los callejones turísticos de Tokio. Todo era precioso, moderno pero tradicional. Fuimos a comer al Mercado de Tsukiji, sushi, porque fue lo más rápido y económico que encontramos. La verdad era que no deseaba salir de la habitación de hotel en cuanto llegamos, pero moría de hambre tanto como él, durante el viaje me fue imposible engullir algo. Así que mi estómago pudo más que mis rojos ojos a punto del colapso.

No hablamos mucho, Ibuki seguía insistiendo en llamar mi atención, con intentos de conversación sin sentido, pero me mantenía al margen completamente. Lo continuaba evitando.

Hasta que de vuelta al hotel, por una gran calle repleta de transeúntes, fue que se atrevió a cometer una de sus más grandes hazañas; tomarme de la mano. A cada paso, sentía el dorso de su mano rozar el mío, sus dedos deslizarse tímidamente por mi palma, con la clara intención de entrelazarlos.

Sentir la tibieza de su piel me daba escalofríos, caminaba muy junto a mí, chocaba su hombro en cada recodo del camino, e insistía, vehemente, a llevar a cabo su cometido de tomar mi mano.

Me limitaba a mirar mis pasos y alejar el brazo cuando notaba que su empeño resultaba exitoso.

Hasta que se fastidió.

Repentinamente se paró en seco y me tomó violentamente del codo, volteándome con deliberado uso de fuerza mayor. Mi endeble cuerpo se sacudió, mis pies se enredaron y casi caigo. Los impetuosos brazos de Ibuki me mantenían sujetado firmemente, un impulso casi exagerado de salir corriendo me invadió de pronto, pero no pude moverme en lo absoluto. De cierto modo estoy acostumbrado al trato rudo.

Ibuki estaba tenso, lo notaba en su contraído rostro lleno de incredulidad, y sus brazos apretados con venas marcadas. Lo mire expectante, casi con temor, esperando, quizá, gritos y reclamaciones.

Pero simplemente se me quedó viendo. Irritado. Sus cejas temblaron y apretó los dientes. Notaba en sus ojos, como me rogaban por explicaciones; respuestas a preguntas sin formular. Dudas que sabíamos perfectamente nos aquejaban desde la mañana. Si no es que desde mucho antes.

No dijimos nada en lo que fueron los siguientes segundos.

Estaba estupefacto, buscando algo qué decir; me había quedado sin palabras, con la garganta seca y la conciencia culposa, invadida aun por dolorosos recuerdos de Kita.

-Shindou, ¿me vas a decir lo que pasa?- preguntó, aun sosteniéndome del brazo. Clavaba inconsciente sus dedos en mi piel, seguramente dejaría alguna marca, pensé, solo en eso pensé. Aun percibía la desesperación en sus ojos, en su cara, en el fastidio y la angustia. No solía transmitir esas emociones en las personas, al contrario, y ahora, al parecer, era lo único que podía darle a Ibuki en esos momentos.

No respondí. No podía hablar. Abrí la boca, pero solo para tomar aire. Todavía, anonadado.

-Shindou- insistió, pero estaba mudo. Parpadee. Le sostuve la mirada, luego la desvié. Mire su cabello blanco y después su cinta negra. Bajé los ojos y recordé nuevamente a Ichiban -. ¡Shindou!- gritó frente a mí.

" _Lo vas a arruinar",_ había dicho Kirino preocupado, advirtiéndome que me tomara las cosas con calma, mientras yo lo interpretaba como hipocresía y tal vez envidia. Pero Kirino me conoce mejor, sabía que debía tomarme las cosas con calma, porque aún no puedo olvidar a Kita.

Y ahí estaba con Ibuki, siendo el hipócrita.

Entrecerré los ojos, e Ibuki me soltó.

-Shindou, por favor, dime qué sucede- su tono de súplica me partió el corazón, si es que aún tengo uno, y no pude sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía. Lo deje hablar -. Hace apenas ayer estábamos muy bien, y ahora, cuando se supone que nos daríamos una oportunidad, parece que te arrepientes de haber venido. No me hablas y te la pasas ensimismado en tus pensamientos. Shindou, ¿Qué pasó, hice algo malo?

-No…- apenas pude contestarle. Él no hacía nada malo, yo era quien cometía las faltas.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

-Porque quizá estamos yendo muy rápido- lo interrumpí, levantando el rostro y armándome del suficiente valor para decírselo de frente. Ibuki frunció el ceño, claramente confundido -. Ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente como para pretender ser algo, y tú ya estás ilusionado tomándome de la mano y durmiendo juntos.

-Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Estoy diciendo- y trague saliva, no muy convencido de lo que diría -. Que tal vez no debí haber ido contigo a tu departamento desde un inicio. Jamás debimos involucrarnos más allá de una relación laboral. Solo eres… solo eres…- me temblaron los labios. Ibuki frunció todavía más el ceño.

-¿Solo soy qué?

-Eres…- no quería decirlo, pero no tenía opción, si es que deseaba librarme de todo el mal entendido, alejarme y recluirme de nuevo en mi furcia vida; dejarlo en paz ahorrándole más daño.

No quería lastimarlo.

-¡¿Solo soy qué, Shindou?!

-¡Eres un compañero de trabajo! Un conocido, ni siquiera mi amigo; eres un pobre diablo que se ilusionó con la persona equivocada, es todo. Entre tú y yo nunca podrá existir nada, ¿comprendes? No estás a mi nivel, Ibuki, no pertenecemos al mismo lado ni la misma clase. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Es mejor… es mejor que cada uno tome su camino. Fue suficiente.

Apreté los labios y baje la cabeza. Había sido terrible. Lo había hecho.

Ibuki no dijo nada, se quedó callado viendo la nada.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Shindou? ¿Y qué pasó…?

-¡Ya olvídalo! ¿Quieres? Fue un error, un completo error; me deje llevar. Pero ya entendí lo que es correcto tanto para mí como para ti. Soy… soy una puta, Ibuki, un maldito desgraciado sin corazón. Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo reitero; no merezco nada de nadie. No te mereces a alguien como yo.

-¿Cómo tú? Shindou- hizo una pausa. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar. Era justo igual que aquella tarde en la calle, gritos, lágrimas, recuerdos. Kita. Cerré los ojos y me pase una mano por el cabello -. Deberías dejar de vivir en el pasado, Shindou. Vuelve a Inazuma. No te estaré esperando. Me has dejado claro, que lo único que quieres es pudrirte en soledad. Has lo que gustes, no me interesa. Pero solo recuerda, que no todos somos iguales. De verdad me importas- dicho, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Las hirientes palabras de Ibuki me dolieron muchísimo más de lo que pensé me dolerían diciéndolas yo.

Pretendía hacerlo, por supuesto, era inevitable que le partiera el corazón para dejarle en claro el tremendo error que cometíamos al querer ser algo, al querer "conocernos".

Porque conmigo, sabía que Ibuki estaría bien hasta cierto punto, ese punto que me negaba a cruzar. Porque también sabia, que cada una de sus caricias, de sus besos, de sus abrazos, inclusive sus palabras bonitas, me harían mella el pecho al rememorar que alguna vez las tuve de otra persona. Otra a la que ame como no podía, o no me dejaba, querer a alguien más.

Kita Ichiban.

Era patético, lo sabía perfectamente, patético recordar ahora, arruinarme oportunidades exquisitas a la puerta de mi casa, solo por rencores del pasado, caprichos y nostalgia.

Pasé las horas siguientes perdido entre las calles de Tokio, pensando, pensando, y pensando. Le había dicho cosas terribles a Ibuki, y me arrepentía completamente, pero me llenaba de cierto alivio, darme cuenta de que le ahorre un sufrimiento peor.

Tsurugi decía, Kirino también, que no desaprovechara el momento, que Shindou Takuto necesitaba reformarse con alguien que realmente le importara más que solo sexo. Y yo así lo quiero, quiero poder volver a ser el de antes y olvidarme de una vez por todas de este teatro. Pero no puedo, no puedo solo olvidarme de Kita, guardarlo en un cajón de mi subconsciente, Dios, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo.

Sé que caminé mucho, y se hizo tarde. También sé que lloré por el resto del camino hasta el cuarto de hotel, donde me encontré mis pertenecías justo como las había dejado, y la ausencia de Ibuki. Sabía que se había ido a trabajar.

No me moleste en dejarle una nota con alguna buena explicación a mi repentina huida. Él lo sabía. No había palabras adecuadas para confirmar todavía más el inminente hecho.

Tomé mi maleta y salí rumbo de la estación.

La congoja se apodero de mí, y me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Comprando un boleto de vuelta a Inazuma, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿En serio, me iría? ¿Dejaría atrás lo poco que había construido solo por un mero escombro de memoria? ¿Qué sentía realmente por Ibuki, que me mantenía atado hasta el momento, a Kita? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Shindou?- escuche tras de mí, una voz, una voz que me pareció haberla oído con anterioridad, mucho antes, siete meses, exactamente -. ¿Shindou Takuto, eres tú?- me mordí los labios y me di vuelta.

Ahí estaba, justo a unos pasos de mí, ese ser que me había hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque al mismo tiempo, arruinaba mi existencia lentamente.

Kita Ichiban.

Con su maldita chaqueta de piel y su maletín profesional, que según él lo hacía verse mayor y atractivo. Su cabello naranja sujeto arriba, como siempre, los rizos del flequillo perfectamente estáticos pero con cuerpo, sus ojos verdes, su brillante sonrisa. Kita Ichiban.

Me vio, la mueca se le iluminó un segundo, y me abrazó.

No puedo explicar cómo me hizo sentir el contacto. Era una mezcla fría pero acogedora. No le correspondí el gesto.

-Shindou, ¡pero que gusto verte! Hace tanto que no sabía de ti- su voz sonaba tan afable y llena de emociones, que pensé se trataba de un juego de mi mente desequilibrada y confundida por la situación, pero era real, demasiado vívida. El sonrosar de sus mejillas, su delineado mentón, sus cejas peinadas. No era una pesada broma de mi cabeza, era Kita, y el destino, el ingrato destino que le gustaba ponerme en tensión -. ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá en Tokio? Pensé que aun vivías en Inazuma.

-Si…, aun lo hago- fue lo único que mi temblorosa y quebrada voz pudo proferir de mis labios igualmente secos y apretados -. Vine de paseo, pero ya volveré.

-¡Vaya! Si lo hubiese sabido antes, te habría invitado a cenar a algún exclusivo lugar donde pudieras beber el mejor de los vinos- rió -. Aun eres un amante de las uvas, ¿no? Ese vicio jamás te lo pude quitar- y sonrió.

¿Quitar? Kita me había quitado mucho más que un vicio; me había quitado la felicidad y la esperanza, la confianza en otras personas, en mí mismo. Además de que había dejado en su lugar, semillas de amargura y resentimiento germinando en mi cuerpo, culpa, melancolía, depresión y nostalgia. ¿Por qué me lastimaba de aquella forma, qué pretendía con esa arrogante sonrisa?

Apreté los puños. Estaba exhausto, cansado de todo. Estuve a punto de decirle que ya me debía ir, cuando habló interrumpiendo cualquier palabra de mi boca.

-Te he echado de menos, Takuto- y eso bastó para hundirme por completo en el abismo de desesperación que había creado.

El sexo, los amantes, las intenciones de Ibuki, mi miedo, mi nostalgia, mi falta de entusiasmo por la vida, mis reglas de supervivencia, los deberes. Todo se resumía a una sola frase.

" _Te he echado de menos"._

Tuve ganas de gritarle, de arremeter contra él, de salir corriendo. Pero no hice nada. Ahí, de pie frente a él, me quede callado viéndolo perplejo.

-Ichiban…- susurré, pero su risa me desconcertó.

-Takuto, sigues siendo un tipo muy lindo- y me acarició la mejilla; el contacto de su mano fue extraño, una sensación cálida pero rasposa -. Y se lo mal que estuve; eche a la basura lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y ni siquiera recuerdo por qué- se rió un momento. Aún seguía shockeado por lo que decía, sin atreverme a espetar nada -. Takuto, no sabes cuánto lamento el daño que te hice. Estuve muy mal, y me arrepiento… de verdad me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Estuve mucho tiempo buscando las palabras y el momento, buscándote, mi querido Takuto, para decirte; perdóname.

-Ichiban- mis cejas temblaron y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

-Sé que no puedo enmendar lo que hice, ni tampoco regresar en el tiempo ni mucho menos intentar darnos otra oportunidad. No debes llorar por un hombre como yo, Takuto- y de nuevo tuve esa sensación rara de su mano limpiando mis lágrimas -. Tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor, alguien que sepa apreciar y ver en ti, lo maravillosa persona que eres, lo que puedes hacer por quienes amas, y sobre todo; alguien que esté incondicionalmente contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Que no te abandone, que no cometa los mismos errores que yo cometí, que no desaproveche… ni tu tampoco- guardó silencio, me tomó del rostro y suspiró -. Tuve todo este tiempo para pensar y tomar el valor suficiente para pedir que me perdones, lamentar lo que pasó, y poder recordar sin dolor. Eres alguien muy especial, Shindou, no debí haberte lastimado de aquella forma. Lo siento de verdad. Y lo único que puedo decirte, es que… ojala y seas feliz- después, me dio un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo, tomó su maletín, y se fue.

Así como aquel día; desapareció de mi vida.

* * *

Estaba bastante lejos el jardín donde se llevaba a cabo el evento en el que Ibuki trabajaba. Debía darme prisa si quería alcanzarlo mientras estuviera de turno.

Aquella "conversación" con Kita me había dejado algo muy en claro, después de verlo tomar su tren, romper mi boleto, y salir corriendo; que la vida, simplemente, no puede seguir así.

No debo continuar con los amantes, deprimirme, encerrarme a beber vino, rechazar el afecto ajeno, inventarme estúpidas reglas para seguir con mi lamentable pena.

Debo arriesgarme; a fallar, aventurarme, cambiar.

¿Debo darle una oportunidad a Ibuki?

La respuesta ahora ya es bastante sencilla; sí.

Lo encontré en la parte de atrás preparando una charola para el servicio. Sentí de pronto el pecho comprimido, me hacía falta el aire. No estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero debía hacerlo. Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad; ya lo había arruinado una vez, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Respiré hondo y me le acerqué, aun no muy convencido de lo que planeaba hacer.

-Ibuki- lo llamé desde una prudente distancia al otro lado de la cocina exterior. En cuanto escuchó su nombre, volteó en todas direcciones, confundido, hasta que sus oscuros ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

Nos miramos. La tensión entre ambos se sentía casi tangible, me puse nervioso, las manos me sudaron y el estructurado argumento que tenía, se esfumó de mi mente.

Entonces pensé en la última conversación que había tenido con Tsurugi.

-Shindou, ¿Qué haces…?

-Nunca me dejes ir- le interrumpí, serio, viéndolo a los ojos. Ibuki parpadeó sin comprender mis palabras; abrió la boca dispuesto a responder, pero lo callé de nuevo, sonriendo -. Sin decirte lo mucho que te quiero- no esperé ni dos segundos alguna respuesta, y me lancé a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras compartíamos un beso, un verdadero beso.

-Pero Shindou…- titubeo sus palabras, cuando nos separamos -. No comprendo…

-No hay mucho que entender- le dije, sonriendo como hace tanto no lo hacía; realmente contento. Lo tomé por los hombros, tuve que ponerme un poco de puntillas para alcanzar a verlo mejor; Ibuki estaba confundido, alzaba las cejas, no pude evitar echarme a reír -. No podía volver a Inazuma solo, Ibuki; quiero que volvamos juntos. Además… no debía irme sin decirte… te quiero, Ibuki, y quiero que "nos conozcamos"- Ibuki sonrió, y las palabras dejaron de tener importancia.

A veces pienso en que debería hacer muchas cosas, debería ser un poco más organizado, debería dejar de pensar tanto, y debería empezar a tener consciencia de los gastos. Debería simplemente, dejarme llevar por el viento, por el tiempo, por Ibuki. Debería olvidar y debería avanzar.

Debería hacer muchas cosas.


End file.
